Del odio al amor tan solo hay un paso
by Kbkp
Summary: Albus Potter es un niño que siempre ha vivido con temor a todo, no entiende el por qué ese tal Scorpius Malfoy lo odia desde el primer momento, ni tampoco comprende por qué se pone nervioso con su presencia, ni por qué piensa en él todos los días y tampoco sabe por qué sonríe cuando lo ve caminar por los pasillos del castillo. Es mi primer fanfic, mal summary lo siento. T.T
1. Chapter 1

Hola, es mi primer fanfic, y espero que les guste, no sé si será de vuestro agrado. pretendo que esta historia sea larga, aunque depende de la aceptación que tenga, intentaré actualizar por semana, aunque si veo que no tiene reviews y no gusta pues no seguiré actualizándola. Este primer capitulo va sobre el primer día de Albus. de momento la historia continuara sobre el primer año de Albus en Hogwarts. Está claro decir que los personajes no me pertenecen. Espero que os guste y sea de vuestro agrado. ^^

* * *

><p>Aquel uno de septiembre de 2017, a las seis de la madrugada era una mañana un poco fría, el verano casi estaba desapareciendo y ya se notaba como la oscuridad tardaba más en irse y el sol cada vez calentaba menos. Pequeñas lechuzas volaban por las innumerables calles de Londres y aun el sol no había aparecido por el horizonte cuando en la pequeña y abarrotada casa de los Potter el caos reinaba allá por donde pasara. Desde el gran ventanal que decoraba el jardín y daba paso hacia un salón bien decorado pero un poco descuidado, se podía apreciar múltiples prendas volando de un lado hacia otro, pasos precipitados e incluso palabras mal sonantes apaciguadas por las gruesas paredes de la fachada. Y es que es cierto que para los Potter ningún día era tranquilo, pero sobre todo aquellos últimos días de agosto y primero de septiembre era cuando la tranquilidad optaba por abandonarles por completo.<p>

James -el hijo mayor de la familia- un chico bastante alto a pesar de tener tan solo trece años, demasiado pelirrojo como para mirarlo de cerca, con pecas bastante vistosas sobre toda su nariz, arriba de ésta unos ojos de color marrón avellana relucían con travesura, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y un pelo demasiado lacio como para mantenerse por sí solo, lo último que decoraba el rostro de aquel pequeño maleante era su sonrisa, que siempre era la encargada de reflejar que acababa de hacer la mayor jugarreta de su vida. Éste, se paseaba solo y exclusivamente con su túnica de quidditch dejando entrever por la parte trasera de ésta sus calzoncillos decorados con regalices.

En el otro extremo del salón, aguantando un berrinche y teniendo en mano un par de calcetines negros simples, se encontraba su hermana menor Lily. Era la más pequeña de la familia, tenía nueve años, aunque ya solo le quedaban dos meses para cumplir los diez. La niña era muy parecida a su hermano, el color del pelo era exactamente del mismo tono cobrizo y bien cuidado, todo ello recogido en una perfecta trenza, las pecas también adornaban su pequeña nariz, sus ojos eran de un color extraño, azules en la oscuridad y grises cuando la claridad los deslumbraba, su cuerpo demasiado pequeño y delgado y fruncía el ceño cada vez que su hermano mayor le sacaba la lengua. Iba vestida con un pijama rosa lleno de estrellas blancas.

-¡Mamá! ¡Dile a James que pare!

-Lily me va a echar de menos, Lily me quiere… -decía mientras se agarraba a la barandilla de las escaleras que comunicaban con la parte superior de la casa. –Miradme que sexy soy.

Unos pasos apresurados de escucharon por todo el salón y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la madre de estos pequeños pelirrojos se encontraba asomada por el quicio de la puerta que comunicaba con la cocina, levantando la ceja izquierda en pleno gesto de asombro al ver a su primogénito tomar poses que a él le resultaban extremadamente "sexys". La señora Potter era una mujer un poco menuda, de aspecto serio y delgado aunque con curvas. Su pelo era igual que el de sus hijos, sus ojos azules como el de su pequeña, las pecas inundaban también su nariz y sus orejas eran tan pequeñas que ni siquiera se podían apreciar entre todo su cabello.

Se cruzó de brazos mientras observaba la escena y sacaba la varita de sus pantalones. -¡Oh por Merlín…! No sé quién es más pequeño de los dos. –Decía Ginny mientras se masajeaba las sienes y recogía toda la ropa con un movimiento suave de su mano derecha. –James quiero verte vestido con ropa muggle ya, Lily, lo mismo te digo e id a desayunar.

-¿Por qué no puedo ir con mi túnica?

-¿Tenemos que volver a hablar del mismo tema? –Decía su madre amenazadoramente. –vamos a la estación, quieres ponerte ropa muggle, ¿o prefieres los regalos de tu abuela?

El chico la miró con terror y negó apresuradamente con la cabeza.

-Así me gusta y lo mismo va para ti jovencita.

-Yo no tengo la culpa, él empezó, yo solo quería vestirme pero James me tiró toda la ropa…

-¡Yo no fui! –Alegó el pelirrojo nervioso. –Fue Albus, está nervioso y ya sabes lo que ocurre.

-¿Otra vez?

-Sip. –Dijo James con tono burlón mientras se sentaba en las escaleras. –Está loco de remante.

-¡James Sirirus Potter! Como vuelvas a hablar así de tu hermano te juro que te mando con tu tío Dudley a descubrir lo que es vivir entre muggles.

-¡Oh no con la bola de grasa no! –Dijo dramatizando. –soy demasiado joven para ser devorado por una ballena.

-De verdad que no sé qué voy a hacer contigo.

-Quererme, soy tu hijo no tienes más remedio.

-A veces dudo que seas mi hijo y no seas hijo de tu tío George. Anda ve a vestirte, yo iré a ver a tu hermano.

-Está con papá, hablando ya sabes…

-Bueno, diles que el desayuno está listo y que bajen, no quiero volver a llegar otro año tarde, ¿me oyes?

-Si mi capitán. –Dijo poniéndose firme.

James al ver la cara que su madre puso corrió todo lo rápido que pudo y subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Pasó los cuadros familiares y siguió corriendo hasta que llegó al final del pasillo. Se paró en la última puerta y suspiró. Alzó la mano para aporrearla con delicadeza pero antes prefirió poner la oreja, a James le encantaba enterarse de las conversaciones ajenas.

-Albus… -Decía el señor Potter. Un hombre con aspecto cansado, pelo alborotado, lentes redondas y unos ojos verdes de un color demasiado peculiar. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención de su aspecto era la inconfundible cicatriz en forma de rayo, la marca que el señor tenebroso había dejado en la delicada frente de aquel pequeño Harry Potter, que ahora –después de diecinueve años de la derrota de Voldemort- se hallaba en el cuarto de su hijo conversando con su pequeño Albus.

Su hijo mediano era demasiado parecido a él, aunque algo en lo que no coincidían era que su hijo no necesitaba llevar gafas. Por lo demás el parecido entre padre e hijo era demasiado asombroso como para ser verdad. Albus se encontraba en un estado de estupor. El sudor frio recorría su frente y su mirada permanecía clavada en el marco de la ventana.

-Vamos Albus. –Repitió su padre. –No pasa nada, sabes que a mí también me pasaba de pequeño.

-No quiero que en Hogwarts me traten como a un bicho raro.

-No controlar la magia es normal… a mi hay días en los que aún me cuesta.

-James dice que no soy normal, ¿y si tiene razón?

-A tu hermano le gusta gastarte muchas bromas, no le hagas caso es solo…

Pero la conversación no se pudo terminar porque en ese momento entraba el nombrado. –Mamá dice que bajéis a desayunar, no quiere que lleguemos tarde.

-De acuerdo. –Dijo el señor Potter mientras se incorporaba y suspiraba. –Vamos Al, tu hermano se tendrá que vestir antes, ¿no?

-Por supuesto, mamá me ha amenazado con ponerme los jerséis de la abuela.

-Si, efectivamente, será mejor que te cambies.

Ambos salieron y dejaron que el primogénito de los Potter se vistiera. El desayuno, para sorpresa de los señores Potter, fue demasiado tranquilo. James hablaba de las ganas que tenia de volver a ver a sus amigos y de las travesuras que le gustaría realizar ese año. Lily comentaba lo que le gustaría a ella poder entrar ya en Hogwarts aunque aún le quedaba un año. Albus removía su desayuno de un lado a otro pero sin probar bocado. De las mil veces que su madre le preguntó si estaba bien, él solo asentía y volvía a agachar la cabeza.

A las diez, con dos baúles a cuestas, una lechuza y un gato, los Potter se dirigieron a la estación de King's Cross. En la puerta de ésta habían quedado con Ron Weasley, hermano de Ginny lo que se notaba por su aspecto, pelo pelirrojo, pecas inconfundibles y ojos azules, y con su mujer Hermione, amiga de la infancia de estos desde el primer año de Hogwarts de Harry. Era el primer año para Rose, la primogénita del matrimonio Weasley y la prima de los tres pequeños Potter. La niña tenía el pelo rizado y espeso, de un color pelirrojo –notorio de un Weasley- y ojos de un color marrón intenso.

-Albus, ¿estás nervioso?

El chico solo asintió. Sus tíos lo miraron e interrogaron con la mirada a sus padres. Estos solo supieron encogerse de hombros y tomar rumbo hacia el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Una vez que lo pasaron y estuvieron frente a la locomotora que los dirigiría hacia Hogwarts todos los chicos empezaron a ponerse demasiado nerviosos.

James desapareció alegando que quería ver a sus amigos, Albus se acercó a su prima y no se alejó de ella ni un momento, mientras que ésta, corría de un lado hacia otro observándolo todo. Lily, a su pesar estaba bien sujeta por su madre, que no la dejaba irse ni un momento.

-Ginny deberías de haberla dejado con mamá, eso hicimos nosotros con Hugo.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero ella y James se pelaron ésta mañana cuatro veces. Le prometí que si se portaba bien la traería conmigo.

La niña refunfuñó e intentó cruzarse de brazos, pero su madre, que la tenía bien agarrada de la mano derecha, no lo dejo ni siquiera hacer un leve movimiento, cosa que enfureció más a la pequeña, haciendo que su tono de piel casi no se diferenciara con el de su pelo.

Las horas fueron pasando demasiado rápido, tanto que cuando quisieron darse cuenta, la estación estaba abarrotada. Un número demasiado elevado de niños con sus familiares se encontraban hacinados alrededor del expreso. El primer pitido de éste anunció la entrada de los estudiantes a sus vagones. Los padres empezaron a despedirse de sus hijos. James apareció para darles un beso a sus padres y a sus tíos y desapareció de nuevo adentrándose en un compartimento y sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla. Rose lo siguió inmediatamente no sin antes llevarse un consejo de su padre.

-Has heredado la inteligencia de tu madre, demuéstralo.

Y con eso y un abrazo su hija se sentó al lado de su primo James con nerviosismo. Todos despidieron a sus hijos con movimientos agitados. Un segundo pitido anunció otra vez el mismo aviso de antes. Pero el mediano de los Potter aún no se había movido del sitio.

-Albus. –Dijo su padre mientras se agachaba para ponerse a su altura. -¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo miedo…

-¿Miedo a qué?

-Y si… ¿Y si entro en Slytherin? O no controlo mi magia.

-Te querremos igualmente. –dijo su padre mientras suspiraba aliviado. – Y vas a Hogwarts para aprender cómo controlarla.

-¿De verdad? Porque James dice que entraré en Slytherin y no aprenderé nunca y me echarán y…y…

-Albus… -le cortó su padre. –Yo voy a quererte, tu madre y yo vamos a quererte hagas lo que hagas y entres en la casa que entres, controles o no tu magia.

Con esa última frase y el tercer pitido lanzado desde el expreso, el pequeño abrazó a sus familiares y se adentró en el vagón viajando hasta el compartimento en el que estaba su hermano con sus amigos y su prima, no sin antes toparse con un niño muy rubio, de tez pálida y de ojos grises que lo había mirado con una expresión bastante desdeñosa y con asco, cosa que no le había agradado en lo más absoluto a nuestro pequeño protagonista. Se sentó al lado de su prima y agitó la mano derecha con nerviosismo despidiéndose de sus padres y tíos hasta que la imagen se volvió borrosa y ya no había padres, tan solo se veía campo.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Aquí estoy con la continuación, que no hubiera sido posible si janamiercoles2 no me hubiese dejado su review, muchas gracias porque de verdad que me dio mucho ánimo para seguir escribiendo y poder actualizar. Tienes razón, realmente la pareja ScorpiusxAlbus no es tan seguida como DracoxHarry, pero es que me encanta! Aunque sinceramente en verdad esta historia iba a ser Drarry, pero a medida que iba escribiendo me imaginaba la situación con Albus y Scorp, así que me decidí y me agrada escribir, pero no recibir comentarios me había embajonado un poco hasta que leí el tuyo, muchísimas gracias ^^ me haces muy feliz! También quiero darle las gracias a los que le dieron a seguir y a favoritos, porque aunque no comenten al menos se que les interesa leer mi fanfic y sin más charlas, aquí dejo la continuación y diciendo lo mismo de siempre, Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>Albus observaba detenidamente el paisaje pasar a gran velocidad. Decidió dejar de mirar por aquel gran ventanal y prefirió contemplar a sus acompañantes. James, hablaba agitadamente con su amigo Will –un chico de tez morena, bajito y regordete, con el pelo rizado y ojos tan negros que casi no se le podían diferenciar el iris de la pupila- su conversación era sobre las clases que darían aquel año. Rose leía detenidamente y su primo Fred, un chico de pelo cobrizo, de tez no muy pálida, ojos marrones, manos largas y cuerpo delgaducho, escribía sin descansar en un trozo de pergamino con una pluma casi despeluchada. A veces sonreía y otras fruncía el ceño.<p>

-Albus. –Le llamó su hermano. -¿Mamá te dio dinero? Quiero comprar ranas de chocolate del carrito.

-Sí, espera. –Dijo el ojiverde mientras rebuscaba en sus pantalones.

Todos los que ocupaban su compartimento se habían cambiado ya excepto él. Le resultaba más cómodo las vestimentas muggles que las túnicas pesadas. Además, aún quedaban dos horas para llegar a Hogwarts y veía muy incómodo estar todo el trayecto con las túnicas del colegio.

-Toma, no te lo gastes todo, sino me reñirán.

-Si cascarrabias… ¿quieres algo? –Le preguntó James a lo que Albus negó con la cabeza. -¿Y tú Rose?

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros. –Si insistes tanto…. Tráeme todo lo que puedas. –Gritó mientras James salía con sus amigos en busca de la mujer.

-No entiendo cómo puedes comer tanto y no engordar nunca. –le dijo Albus mientras la observaba.

-No sé, soy una Weasley, creo que eso va en los genes. Mi padre come a todas horas y ahí sigue. –Sonrió.

-Pues yo también soy Weasley y no como tanto.

Rose lo observó con detenimiento y alzó la ceja derecha. -¿En serio? Albus, creo que tienes de Weasley lo que yo de rubia.

-Bueno, a veces tu pelo tiene reflejos dorados. –Intentó bromear el moreno.

Rose lo miró divertida intentando hacer una mueca que reflejara molestia. –Eres el más Potter de tus hermanos y lo sabes.

-Si… la gente ya se encarga de recordármelo todos los días.

-¡Eres el elegido! –Bromeó. –Ven. –Agitó su varita. –Voy a hacerte una marca en la frente.

Ambos rieron mientras luchaban en un pequeño tira y afloja.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Una estrella? ¡Oh no! –Dijo mientras ampliaba su sonrisa. – ¡Mejor una nube!

-¡Estás loca! –Gritaba Albus divertido.

Terminaron casi tirados en los asientos con Rose apuntándole a la cara con su varita. Ésta le saco la lengua y se alejó de él para sentarse a su lado. Albus suspiró y se incorporó observándola. Le sonrió mientras los nervios se agolpaban en su estómago. Y el silencio reinó.

Después de unas patadas en su asiento y un cruce de brazos con nerviosismo la pelirroja se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Crees que entraremos en Gryffindor? –Preguntó Rose mientras observaba el paisaje y balanceaba sus piernas que colgaban de aquel asiento. –Porque mi madre dice que podría entrar en cualquier casa.

-No sé Rose, yo tengo miedo, no quiero entrar en Slytherin. –Confesó Albus apenado mientras se tapaba el rostro con las manos.

-¿Por qué? Slytherin no es tan malo. –Dijo la chica agitada mientras suspiraba. -Sé que tía Ginny lo odia, pero oye, tu padre siempre contó que el sombrero seleccionador se lo pensó.

-No quiero ser el primer Potter o Weasley en entrar en Slytherin Rose, me da pánico, ¡Imagina lo que dirá la gente! ¡Un Potter! –Volvió a repetir mientras alzaba las manos dejando que éstas ocuparan el trabajo de antes.

La pelirroja lo observó detenidamente y se llevó una mano hacia el mentón. –No tienes por qué tener miedo Albus, es solo una casa.

-Lo dices porque tú seguro que vas a Gryffindor.

-Mira, ¿hacemos un trato? –Soltó de repente Rose.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

La chica lo miró acusadoramente mientras le señalaba con el dedo. -Dejarás que el sombrero te meta en la casa que él prefiera y luego, yo le pediré que me meta en tu casa, así de sencillo, estaremos juntos y entremos en la casa que entremos, no serás el único, ¿Qué te parece? Seriamos el primer Potter y la primera Weasley en Slytherin.

Albus se quedó pensativo mientras la miraba. – No sé Rose… no lo veo muy buena idea, ¿no quieres entrar en una casa específicamente?

La chica negó mientras chasqueaba la lengua. –Todas me parecen interesantes, ya te dije lo que pensaba mi madre, aunque siéndote sincera también le preguntaré al sombrero, quiero saber cuál es la que se asemeja más a mí. –Decía mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¿Y harías eso por mí?

-¡Pues claro! ¿Tú no? Eres mi primo favorito y mira que tenemos muchos.

Albus asintió repetidamente. –Sí, la verdad es que sí. Tú también eres mi prima favorita.

-Pues no se habla más, ¡los dos estaremos juntos! Seremos algo así como un dúo inseparable, como James, Will y Fred, aunque ellos sean un trio. –Decía mientras alzaba las manos magnificando la última palabra.

En ese momento, cuando Albus iba a reír y a contestar con un simple agradecimiento, la conversación amena fue interrumpida por un gran golpe en la puerta del compartimento. Ambos esperaban que fueran James, Will y Fred pero se equivocaron al observar como un chico delgado, de piel demasiado blanquecina, rostro afilado y pelo casi blanco entraba y cerraba la puerta tras su paso. Éste no los miró, solo se quedó observando la puerta y a los cinco chicos que se habían quedado fuera e intentaban abrirla a la fuerza.

-¡Cobarde! –Gritaba un chico moreno que aporreaba la puerta.

-¡Eres igual que tu padre! –Decía otra chica.

-¡Mortífago! -Fue lo que gritaba sin cesar un chico demasiado bajo y pelo desordenado.

Tanto Rose como Albus se miraron intentando averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando. Aunque ya sabían perfectamente de que se trataba o mejor dicho de quién se trataba. Aquel chico se era nada más y nada menos que Scorpius Malfoy, hijo del magnate empresario y medimago Draco Malfoy, hijo de ex mortífagos que aún pagaban por lo que había hecho su familia en la época en la que Voldemort había vuelto al poder y para terminar, el hombre que en una ocasión no delató a su padre ante el señor oscuro. Albus se percató, con bastante sorpresa, de que se trataba del chico que le había mirado mal al entrar en el expreso.

El rubio lanzó un hechizo hacia la puerta dejándola cerrada y bajando las cortinas que tenían el compartimiento impidiendo así, que los chicos pudieran abrirla y verlo. Suspiró y se dio la vuelta dándose cuenta de la presencia de los dos primos que los observaban con detenimiento y un tanto sorprendidos.

El chico inmediatamente se puso serio, paseando sus ojos de Rose a Albus y así durante un buen tiempo. La pelirroja carraspeó sonoramente para intentar controlar el silencio que había reinado por completo en aquel lugar, pero el rubio estaba dispuesto a no abrir la boca.

-Hola… soy Rose… -Intentó presentarse la chica.

-Lo sé. –Dijo mientras alzaba la barbilla. -Eres una Weasley, tu aspecto habla por sí solo, pecas, pelirroja, pelo desaliñado, tu madre es Hermione Weasley, ¿no? –Decía mientras arrugaba la nariz y suspiraba. –Aun no entiendo cómo pudo liberar a los elfos domésticos, y tú… -Dijo mientras arrastraba las palabras y dirigía su mirada hacia Albus. –Eres un Potter.

-¿Tienes algún problema con nosotros? –Dijo Albus sacando la valentía de donde no sabía que la tenía.

-Nada, solo estaba recalcando lo evidente. –Decía mientras alzaba las manos y los señalaba.

Rose cabreada se levantó y se puso delante suya. -Pues para mí. –Decía mientras se señalaba con ímpetu. -Es evidente que eres un Malfoy, huyes de la gente, tienes cara de asco y si te pones junto a una pared podrías camuflarte. –Dijo Rose mientras mantenía los brazos cruzados. –Y por si no lo sabias, mi madre es la ministra de magia y puede hacer lo que le plazca mientras sea votado con anterioridad, no solo fue de ella la decisión de liberar a los elfos, ten cuidado con lo que me dices.

-Ten cuidado con lo que me dices. –Repitió Scorpius mientras la imitaba tomando su misma posición. –Calla niña, tengo cosas mejores de las que preocuparme.

-¿De qué? –Cuestionó Albus. – ¿De huir de los que reclaman tu sangre?

El rubio lo miró intensamente mientras la puerta seguía siendo aporreada. Albus esperó a ser insultado pero Scorpius no dijo nada. Se limitó a observarlo mientras tensaba la mandíbula.

-¿Te vas a quedar aquí todo el rato? –Preguntó Rose. –Es nuestro compartimento, vete al tuyo.

Scorpius volvió a mirar hacia la puerta, en la que aún seguían aquellos estudiantes esperando a que el rubio saliera.

Albus observó la escena detenidamente. Rose contemplaba al rubio y le exigía su salida, los chicos aporreaban la puerta con más ímpetu si podían y Scorpius tragaba saliva sin saber qué hacer ni decir. El moreno captó en su mirada el intento de disculparse e intentar quedarse en aquel compartimento hasta que los chicos desaparecieran. Un brillo de melancolía y auxilio. Pero ese reflejo desapareció de los ojos grises del muchacho tan rápido como el respirar de su prima.

Albus suspiró y entrecerró los ojos mientras pensaba concienzudamente lo que iba a decir.

-Rose, deja que se quede hasta que se vayan los de fuera.

-Albus, ¿en serio? ¿Me estas bromeando verdad?

-No, creo que si lo dejamos fuera nos sentiremos peor que tenerlo en nuestro compartimento, o al menos yo me sentiré así.

-Sigo estando aquí, no hablad como si no estuviera.

-Cállate. –Replico la pelirroja. –Todo esto es por tu culpa. –Suspiró sonoramente. –está bien, puedes quedarte pero no quiero oírte decir ni una palabra y cuando no estén los chicos te vas, ¿entendido?

El rubio asintió y no dijo nada más por lo que parecieron horas. En silencio, Albus contemplaba detenidamente la escena. Rose refunfuñaba a regañadientes cruzada de brazos mientras miraba por la ventana apreciando el paisaje de fuera. Scorpius observaba con la misma expresión de esa mañana al moreno y éste no sabía hacia dónde dirigir la mirada, la presencia del rubio conseguía ponerle más nervioso aún de lo que lo estaba.

Al cabo de unos minutos interminables, el jaleo fuera aumentó ya que James, Will y Fred volvía con las manos llenas de chucherías. Espantaron como pudieron a los guerrilleros fuera del compartimento y los mandaron a los suyos propios. Era lo bueno de pertenecer a la familia Potter, todos te respetaban y hacían caso, o al menos a James le hacía efecto.

Cuando entraron y vieron a Scorpius ahí sentado, el mayor de los tres miró a su hermano menor pidiendo explicaciones, pero antes de que nadie dijera nada, el rubio se levantó y, pisando en el camino al moreno, intencionadamente o no, salió del compartimento y desapareció por el extenso pasillo.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Qué hacia ese con vosotros? –Preguntaba James intrigado mientras depositaba los dulces al lado de su prima.

-Que te cuente tu hermano. –Decía ésta un tanto enfadada señalando a Albus mientras éste se masajeaba el pie. –Yo no quiero saber del tema.

-No seas tan melodramática Rose, solo intenté ayudar.

-¡A alguien que nos insulta no se le ayuda Albus! Y menos a un Malfoy.

-¿Un Malfoy? ¿Os hizo algo? –cuestionó Fred. -¿Nos tenemos que encargar de él?

-Si / No. –Contestaron Rose y Albus al unísono. –No es necesario. –Recalcó éste último. –Los de la puerta lo perseguían y se metió aquí sin querer. Dijo cosas feas sobre la tía Hermione, sobre tío Ron y papá pero solo eso, ya sabes, es un Malfoy, tío Ron también diría cosas malsonantes de su padre si hubiera estado aquí presente. No lo soporta cuando lo ve en San Mungo.

Todos asintieron en silencio mientras masticaban sus regalices. Albus miró uno por uno, él no era consciente del nerviosismo que desprendía en aquel momento.

-Bueno, si se pasa con vosotros otra vez, decídnoslo. –Decía Will. –Nosotros nos encargaremos de él.

Rose asintió risueña olvidándose por completo de su anterior berrinche mientras contemplaba una grajea de color cereza en su mano. Albus sin embargo, se quedó en silencio recordando, con un poco de culpa, la mirada de aquel chico, el grito de auxilio y la soledad que desprendía aquel brillo camuflado en el gélido color gris de sus ojos.

Entre charlas y envoltorios desparramados por los sillones, llegó la noche –y con ella- la caída de velocidad que llevaba el tren. Todos se observaron y Albus decidió que ya era el momento oportuno para colocarse sus túnicas. Salió del compartimento con sus ropas en la mano y se dirigió hacia los cuarto de baños, porque aunque se encontraba con su propia familia, le parecía poco prudente cambiarse delante de Rose, aunque ella lo hubiera hecho hace unas horas.

Llegó hasta el final del pasillo sin complicación alguna. Vio la puerta del baño cerrada y decidió esperar por si había otro alumno que estuviera en la misma situación que él, pero los minutos pasaban y no había señales de que alguien estuviera dentro. Se acercó y tocó dos veces la puerta, por si acaso. Nadie contestó por lo que decidió entrar. Cuando lo hizo se sintió totalmente estúpido. No era un baño individual. La puerta daba a un baño extenso con múltiples compartimentos en los que había diferentes inodoros. Albus pudo contar por encima unas diez puertas. Suspiró y negó levemente con la cabeza. Se adentró en una de las puertas que estaban medio encajadas y cerró tras su paso. El cuadrado en el que se encontraba no era muy amplio pero si lo suficiente como para cambiarse sin problemas. Cuando estaba a punto de bajarse los pantalones y ponerse los del uniforme escuchó un pequeño quejido del compartimento contiguo. Se quedó quieto por unos momentos intentando escuchar más. Pero parecía que todo había sido producto de su imaginación. Siguió desvistiéndose. Se subió los pantalones sin complicación alguna y los abrochó. Se quitó la sudadera que llevaba deslizando con cuidado la cremallera y en ese punto exacto fue cuando volvió a escuchar otro pequeño sollozo. Ya con duda, Albus se terminó de colocar la túnica y salió fuera. Contempló de nuevo aquella estancia. Todo estaba aparentemente vacío. Se agachó con cautela para observar si había pies debajo de los pequeños huecos de la puerta y efectivamente, sobresalían un par de piernas del compartimento de al lado al que había entrado hacia unos segundos.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? –Preguntó aun agachado. -¿Estás bien?

-Déjame en paz. –Respondió una voz entrecortada.

Albus entrecerró los ojos y se incorporó. Lentamente se acercó a la puerta y tocó una vez.

-Puedo ayudarte si lo quieres, solo tienes que salir y…

-Nadie puede ayudarme. –Interrumpió el chico. –Vete.

-Pero…

-Te he dicho que te vayas, no pretendas ser el héroe del mundo.

-¿Malfoy?

-Yo no soy ese traidor al mundo mágico, vete, déjame en paz.

El moreno tragó saliva y decidió irse. Caminó despacio hasta la puerta principal pero antes de abrirla se giró de nuevo mirando el cubículo. –No creo que Malfoy sea el traidor del mundo mágico, él no tiene la culpa de lo que sucedió en el pasado. –Susurró. Y con eso último desapareció dejando al misterioso chico en aquella estancia del tren.

El moreno suspiró sin saber por qué había dicho aquello, desde muy pequeño había escuchado como sus tíos decían cosas más escandalosas de la familia Malfoy, pero al ver al hijo de Draco Malfoy con terror aquella tarde, su concepto de cómo era aquel apellido había cambiado. Cuando Albus llegó de nuevo a su compartimento sus familiares no estaban. Observó la oscuridad que reinaba por la ventana y descubrió trágicamente que el tren ya había parado. Salió corriendo del lugar hacia la puerta del vagón para salir de allí, grande fue la sorpresa al ver a tantos niños aglomerados, viajando de un lado hacia otro en la estación. Hagrid, un hombre alto y corpulento, con demasiado pelo en la cara y ojos pequeños zarandeaba un paraguas rosado.

-¡Los alumnos de primero que vengan conmigo por favor! A un lado, a un lado, voy a pasar lista para asegurarme de que estéis todos.

Albus corrió con alegría al ver a su padrino desenrollar un trozo de pergamino demasiado extenso. Dando tumbos y apartando a unos cuantos alumnos se situó al lado de su prima y justo en frente de Hagrid. Éste al verlo le sonrió y tosió para intentar contenerse de abrazar al chico.

-Bien, veamos… -El medio gigante carraspeó y empezó a pronunciar los nombres de los alumnos de primero alfabéticamente. Todo iba sobre la marcha cuando Hagrid de repente cerró la boca y suspiró. – ¿Scorpius Malfoy?

Esperó unos segundos para la respuesta, pero esta nunca llegó.

-¿Malfoy? –volvió a repetir.

-¡Se ha ido! –Gritó una niña en el fondo. –Es un cobarde y ha decidido irse.

-A lo mejor los padres decidieron llevárselo a otro colegio a último momento. –Susurró otro cerca de Albus.

-No Hagrid. –Confesó el moreno mientras su prima le pellizcaba en el brazo. –Yo lo vi en el tren, se ha debido de quedar dormido o algo dentro.

-Bien. –Suspiró el medio gigante. –Quedaos aquí, el prefecto de Gryffindor os vigilará, voy al expreso a ver dónde está.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el gigante apareció con el rubio detrás de él. Lo dirigió hacia el grupo de estudiantes casi sin tocarlo y volvió a retomar su lista. Para ese momento, Albus ya no estaba atento a lo que su padrino decía, sino a los surcos de lágrimas secas que recorrían las mejillas pálidas del chico. De repente Albus, se percató de un detalle; entre todos los alumnos había un gran hueco, se habían alejado de Malfoy y al moreno, sin saber por qué, le dolió el corazón.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! aquí traigo la continuación, esta vez tardé un poco más, pero estoy con exámenes y bueno, el tiempo no es el mismo :( De verdad, muchísimas gracias! tanto a janemiercoles2 como a AlthaiR porque gracias a ustedes continuo! ^^ de verdad me haceis muy feliz de que os guste :3 Sin más, espero que os guste! y como siempre, ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Después del paseo en barca hasta el castillo -cosa que observaron todos con detenimiento y gran disfrute menos Rose y Albus ya que las anécdotas de sus primos les habían quitado todo el encanto a aquella travesía- y de la presentación del profesor Longbottom, su respectivo discurso y la explicación del procedimiento del sombrero seleccionador, todos pasaron al gran comedor, conociendo, por supuesto, a Peeves, que como de costumbre, les había tirado globos de agua a unos cuantos alumnos.

Atravesaron la gran puerta de madera que había sido reconstruida después de la gran batalla contra Lord Voldemort. En los laterales de esta se podían apreciar enormes escritos e imágenes que contaban, con movimientos de sus personajes, todo lo ocurrido en aquella estancia. Albus se sorprendió al ver tallados en madera a sus propios familiares luchando como si no hubiese mañana.

Las puertas se abrieron a su paso y se quedaron impactados por la grandeza que desprendía el gran comedor. Aquella sala era enorme y estaba decorada con múltiples velas que flotaban alrededor de todos los alumnos, éstos estaban situados por sobre todo el salón, sentados en unas mesas enormemente largas, las cuales pertenecían cada una a una casa diferente. Estandartes largos flotaban por encima de las mesas, cada uno con su respectivo escudo, todos diferentes en sus animales y colores. Múltiples fantasmas se paseaban de aquí para allá traspasando algún que otro alumno de vez en cuando, éstos portaban sus respectivos gorros puntiagudos y cuchicheaban unos con otros, contándose todo lo que habían hecho durante las vacaciones de verano. Los profesores se encontraban elevados en una larga tarima que ocupaba todo el ancho del extremo derecho, presidiendo el salón. La directora -Una señora de edad avanzada, con una nariz afilada y aguileña, un puente curvado sobre los que descansaban unas gafas rojas, ojos bastante ovalados y un cuerpo demasiado delgado que portaba unas túnicas verdes esmeraldas- se encontraba en el medio de este grupo, y justo en frente de ella, había un gran atril con forma de águila que presidia todas las mesas de los alumnos. Todos, al ver entrar a los de primero, comenzaron a aplaudir con gran entusiasmo y el murmullo cesó completamente, dejando en aquella extensa sala un silencio condensado. Pero aquello en vez de calmar a los alumnos de primero, los puso más nerviosos aún. La directora carraspeó sonoramente y se colocó frente al atril –mencionado anteriormente – se ajustó las gafas y suspiró entrecortadamente mientras se aferra al extremo del atril.

-Bienvenidos, otro año más, a Hogwarts mis queridos alumnos. –Decía mientras miraba por encima de sus lentes en forma ovalada. -Algunos me conoceréis y otros, evidentemente, no. Soy Minerva McGonagall y seré vuestra directora y profesora de transformaciones. Como ya sabéis, antes de comenzar con nuestro banquete de bienvenida. –Dijo mientras observaba al montón de niños aglomerados a su derecha. –Los alumnos de primero, serán sometidos a la elección de su casa mediante el sombrero seleccionador, si nos concede el honor nuestro querido profesor Longbottom. –Dijo la directora mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia este, que se encontraba entre los demás profesores.

El profesor de herbología se acercó portando en sus manos un taburete y encima de este un sombrero desprolijo y bastante sucio. Cuando aquella especie de sillón tocó el suelo y el señor Longbottom se alejó un poco, apareció de repente, en la parte inferior del sombrero, una pequeña solapa con forma de boca. Todos los hijos de magos se quedaron expectantes, esperando a que aquel trozo de tela cantase como cada año, y mientras tanto, los hijos de padres muggles lo observaban con miedo y fascinación al mismo tiempo.

El silencio reinó por unos momentos, hasta que el sombrero decidió comenzar;

_Cuatro casas de cuatro señores,_

_Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin fueron sus fundadores._

_Cuatro amigos que por codicia se separaron,_

_Y sin querer, entre si acabaron luchando._

_Pero antes de su separación,_

_Los cuatro amigos llegaron a un acuerdo,_

_Para hacer su selección, obtuvieron un sombrero._

_Cada uno añadió su cualidad a tal obra,_

_Llenándolo de valentía, sabiduría, astucia y paciencia en su maniobra._

_Y colmando el sombrero con un gran saber, _

_Enviar jóvenes a las cuatro casas debía hacer._

_Y desde entonces este viejo sombrero,_

_Que en cabezas jóvenes se posa._

_Escucha sus pensamientos y decide cuál es su honra._

_Si de valentía el joven derrocha,_

_O de sabiduría su mente rebosa._

_Si su amistad le parece valiosa, _

_Y de astucia en su cabeza sobra._

_Confía en este andrajoso sombrero,_

_Que desde tiempos remotos, _

_Decide cuál es tu paradero._

_Y si crees que eres mejor que yo, _

_Averiguando la casa de tu heredero, _

_Ríe y pósame en tus sienes de nuevo, _

_Porque lograré poneros de acuerdo._

Los últimos versos resonaron fuertes en el gran salón y todos los alumnos aplaudieron sin control y demasiado entusiasmados. Tras una breve pausa, que para los pequeños parecieron horas, el profesor Longbottom desenrolló un gran pergamino y comenzó a nombrar a cada alumno por apellidos ordenados alfabéticamente.

-Nicole Adams. –Dijo el profesor de herbología.

Una niña menuda, rubia, con su pelo recogido en dos trenzas –que le llegaban hasta el escudo de su túnica- numerosas pecas y los ojos de un azul intenso, se acercó al taburete. El profesor levantó el sombrero de su posición y esperó hasta que la chica, con dificultad, se había sentado por completo en aquel asiento, luego de unos minutos, colocó con cuidado al sombrero sobre su cabeza. El silencio reinaba en el gran comedor mientras la observaban. Ni el sombrero ni Nicole decían nada, pero en la cara de la niña se podía ver como luchaba consigo misma y apretaba la mandíbula, única parte que se veía completa de su rostro, ya que, debido a su tamaño, el sombrero seleccionador le tapaba media cara. Después de unos segundos, Nicole encogió el rostro y sonrió relajándose por completo .La solapa del sombrero se abrió y este gritó: "¡Hufflepuff!" En ese instante, todos los alumnos de la mesa central aplaudieron levantándose de sus asientos. La rubia corrió hasta su mesa junto a los de segundo año y se abrazó a una chica muy parecida a ella, pero de ojos marrones, quien probablemente era su hermana mayor.

Los alumnos de primero fueron desfilando uno a uno y cada vez que decían una casa, los que estaban sentados en sus respectivas mesas, aplaudían sin cesar y coreaban frases ingeniosas. Pero todo aquel alboroto terminó cuando el nombre de Scorpius Malfoy fue nombrado con bastante tirantez en la voz del profesor. El chico se aproximó con miedo hacia el sombrero. Subió como pudo y se sentó con dignidad mientras que el señor Longbottom dejaba caer el sombrero sobre su cabeza casi sin miramiento alguno. Sus ojos grises fueron tapados por completo y el flequillo de su pelo lacio sobresalía por encima de su nariz, haciéndole cosquillas. Los minutos pasaron tan largos e insufribles que todos esperaban con expectación y tal vez, con algo de miedo. Otros cinco minutos más pasaron y el sombrero aún no había dicho palabra. Todos susurraban y algunos comentaban, muy cerca de Albus, que quizás al ser un mortífago el sombrero no lo quisiera en Hogwarts, pero tras cinco minutos más y la desesperación de los profesores, el sombrero gritó: "¡Slytherin!" pero esta vez, nadie aplaudió, ni siquiera el propio jefe de la casa. Los alumnos de la casa de las serpientes quedaron inmóviles y demasiado serios mientras lo observaban con desprecio. Albus no podía creer que aquel comportamiento lo estuvieran haciendo delante de los profesores y estos no hicieran nada. Y así fue hasta que Scorpius decidió quitarse el sombrero seleccionador casi lanzándoselo al profesor. El chico alzó la cabeza con dignidad, se paró del asiento y anduvo con paso firme hacia la mesa de su casa, donde todos los alumnos habían dejado un hueco exclusivo para él, el más alejado de todos.

Tras aquel suceso y la entrada a un nuevo Gryffindor, los aplausos volvieron a surgir y los alumnos de primero fueron desapareciendo del pequeño grupo. Cuando ya solo quedaban veinte alumnos más, Longbottom sonrió y dijo con respeto:

-Albus Potter. –Dictó el profesor de herbología.

El moreno tragó saliva y miró hacia la mesa donde se encontraba su hermano. El mayor de los Potter sonreía y alzaba los pulgares en señal de victoria.

-Suerte. –Susurró Rose a su lado. –Recuerda que le pediré al sombrero estar contigo. No te pongas nervioso.

Albus asintió y dirigió su mirada hacia el sombrero, que era sujetado nuevamente por el profesor, amigo de su padre y tíos. El mediano de los Potter suspiró sonoramente y anduvo con paso torpe hacia el taburete, se colocó encima y de repente el sombrero le tapó los ojos dejándolo todo en negro. Ahora quizás comprendía por qué todos los que habían subido tensaban la boca, esa oscuridad no era para nada agradable. Albus esperó a que pasase algo, pero cuando creía que nada iba a suceder una voz apareció en su cabeza.

-¡Oh! Un Potter de nuevo, que agradable sorpresa.

-Sí señor. –Contestó con miedo. –Soy Albus, Albus Severus Potter, señor.

-Muy interesante… -susurró el sombrero. –Tienes bastante ingenio, astucia, pero sin embargo, eres como tu padre, valiente, leal y fiel a tus amigos.

-¿Eso me convierte en un Gryffindor?

-No todos los leones necesitan valentía querido niño, a veces las serpientes son más valientes para poder sobrevivir mientras que el león duerme tranquilo sabiendo que ya es dueño de su reino.

-No quiero, no puedo estar en Slytherin…

-¿¡Por qué no!? Allí serias poderoso, conocerías a tus verdaderos amigos, aprenderías lo que necesitas para ser un gran mago, incluso llegarías a ser más poderoso de lo que crees.

-Pero si soy como mi padre, él... Él es un Gryffindor. –Se justificó. –No quiero ser poderoso…

-¿Estás seguro? Porque tu mente me dice que ansias el poder. –Una pequeña pausa hizo aún más incómoda aquella charla.- La valentía al desobedecerme le demostró ser un Gryffindor, pero tú, mi querido joven Potter, no eres capaz de hacerlo.

-Yo… yo…-Tartamudeó. -No…

-¿Te crees un verdadero Gryffindor? –Susurró de nuevo aquella voz.

-No lo sé… quizás si me dieras tiempo podría demostrarte que puedo lograrlo, sé que puedo ser valiente si me lo propongo.

-Si así lo deseas, no tendrás más remedio que ser un… ¡SLYTHERIN!

Y de repente el sombrero fue arrebatado de su cabeza y Albus pudo contemplar a todos los alumnos que, boquiabiertos, lo observaban con las manos a medio aplaudir. Su hermano había caído en su asiento, demasiado pensativo como para poder evaluar el rostro de su hermano menor. Nadie sabía cómo reaccionar, ni el propio Albus sabía si tenía que bajarse ya de ahí o quedarse un rato más hasta que todo pasara. Pero de repente un alumno regordete de Slytherin aplaudió eufórico haciendo resonar sus aplausos por todo el salón, después de eso todos sus compañeros de casa le siguieron sonriendo, gritando sin cesar: "¡Tenemos un Potter!" incluso Albus juraría que había visto a más de uno abrazarse entre sí. Sonrió ante tal comportamiento y se dirigió, ya sin miedo, hacia la mesa donde todos sus compañeros le pedían que se sentaran a su lado, aunque él prefirió sentarse al lado de los de primer año.

Los alumnos que aún no habían sido seleccionados fueron pasando por el sombrero uno por uno. Su prima Rose aún no había sido nombrada cuando una de las chicas que recién se habían sentado lo miró con entusiasmo y le agarró la mano.

-Hola, soy Lucy. –Le dijo mientras sonreía. –Hemos venido en la misma barca antes.

-¡Oh! Gracias, yo soy Albus, Albus Potter.

-Lo sé. –Decía risueña. –Eres tan parecido a tu padre… -Dijo mientras batía sus pestañas escandalosamente.

-Rose Weasley. –Nombró el profesor Longbottom.

-¿Y tu madre sigue de reportera? Ya no se habla nada de ella, ¿Qué raro verdad?

-Se está tomando unas vacaciones. –Dijo Albus mientras intentaba evadir su mirada.

Porque realmente el moreno no iba a contarle que ésta había pedido una baja a su medimago por padecer estrés tras las últimas olimpiadas y las pillerías de James.

-Es impresionante que hayas entrado en Slytherin… Es perfecto, podremos ser amigos, ¿no crees? Mis padres estarían muy contentos…

El moreno decidió no contestarle y asintió mientras observaba a su prima.

-Al menos te tenemos a ti, que eso contrarresta todo lo malo que nos influencia Malfoy, ¿verdad?

Pero Albus siguió asintiendo sin oírla y contestarle.

-No sé por qué sus padres siguen intentándolo, ¿no son bienvenidos? pues es así de fácil, yo me hubiera ido del país claro, pero no tienen remedio, parece que les gusta provocar, está claro que tramaran algo, siempre andan callados y sin mirar a nadie…

El moreno salió de su estupor y casi empuja a Lucy cuando vio a su prima sonreír y asentir mientras el sombrero se prepara para chillar la casa que había elegido para la pelirroja. Albus se secó las manos en su túnica con nerviosismo y tragó sonoramente. Miró a Lucy boquiabierto mientras esta seguía con su monólogo.

-Porque claro, encima este año las habitaciones van por compañeros y por orden alfabético. –Decía pensativa. -¡Albus! –Gritó como si nada.

-¡Ravenclaw!

-¿¡Qué!? –Chilló Albus mientras observaba como su prima, con una sonrisa esplendida, partía hacia su mesa.


	4. Chapter 4

Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo y por comentarme y hacer que siga escribiendo :3 Espero que os guste este cap. Con respecto al fic quiero decir que ahora va un poco lento, pero primero hablaré de una etapa cuando estaban en primero y luego la historia cambiará a otro año. No diré cual para no dar muchos detalles. Muchisimas gracias! y como siempre, Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Espero que os guste.

Para Albus, el tiempo que pasó sentado en la mesa intentando tomar un bocado de su fabulosa cena, fue interminable. Por más que quisiera concentrarse no podía. Lucy no le dejaba en paz contándole cosas sobre su maravillosa familia la cual, el mediano de los Potter, no conocía. Su prima Rose ni siquiera le había dirigido la mirada, su hermano lo observaba con tristeza de vez en cuando, sus compañeros de Slytherin le ofrecían más y más comida, y el chico con el que se había peleado en el vagón del tren, ese tal Malfoy, se había trasladado hasta un hueco libre que había justo en frente suyo y no sabía cómo mirar hacia delante sin encontrarse con esa mirada tan gélida y llena de dolor. De repente sintió pena cuando vio como todos sus compañeros se alejaban un poco más del rubio. Suspiró sonoramente mientras posaba el tenedor a un lado derecho de la mesa. No sabía por qué aquellos gestos le hacían sentir una rabia que ni el mismo conocía que tenía.

-Esto va a ser interminable por Merlín… -Susurró para él mismo.

Dejó caer su cabeza en la mesa mientras bostezaba. Albus no era consciente de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Todo el mundo lo observaba con disimulo mientras se levantaban con pereza. Unos golpes suaves en su hombro derecho hicieron que se incorporara y mirase hacia esa dirección. Lucy lo miraba sonriente mientras bebía de su jugo de calabaza.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Albus al ver como todos sonreían y hablaban más de la cuenta entre ellos.

-Nos vamos ya hacia la sala común, los de sexto año dicen que han preparado una fiesta en las mazmorras por tener a un Potter en nuestra casa, ¿no es fantástico? Creo que este año es único, yo hija de muggles en Slytherin, eso nunca se había dado, ¡y un Potter! ¿No es increíble?

-Oh no… yo no quiero fiestas. –Decía mientras agitaba la cabeza. –Espera, ¿has dicho muggles?

La rubia iba a contestarle cuando una chica -muy alta, morena y con unos ojos verdes enormes- se acercó hacia ellos.

-Siento interrumpiros chicos, pero soy vuestra prefecta, me llamo Diana. –Se presentó con un breve estrechamiento de manos. Tanto Lucy cono Albus se quedaron observándola durante un buen rato sin saber que decir ni que hacer. -Vamos chicos, tenemos que irnos ya, no queremos que la directora se enfade, ¿verdad? –Decía Diana mientras los empujaba suavemente.

Ambos asintieron y fueron dirigidos hacia un gran grupo de chicos vestidos con las túnicas de Slytherin. Todos los cursos estaban mezclados entre sí. Los alumnos estaban muy risueños y sus pasos eran apresurados y casi divertidos. Llegaron a las mazmorras casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo que no le permitió al moreno a quedarse con el camino exacto, sabia de sobra que al día siguiente tendría que pedirle ayuda a alguien para llegar al gran comedor. La oscuridad en el castillo iba aumentando a medida que iban bajando por las mazmorras. De repente los prefectos se pararon frente a un muro alumbrado por dos candelabros, los dos a la misma distancia de los que los precedían.

-Bien, a los chicos de primero tengo que decirles que el truco para reconocer nuestro muro es muy sencillo. –Decía Diana mientras se colocaba frente a los siete alumnos nuevos. –Si os fijáis aquí. –Dijo mientras señalaba una gran grieta en la esquina inferior del muro de piedra. –Es la única grieta profunda en toda la pared, por lo cual, es lo que os indica que esta piedra se abrirá mostrándoos nuestra sala común. Este año el santo y seña es "argentum coluber".

En ese momento el muro casi desapareció dejando a la vista una sala de piedra decorada casi entera de verde. Parecía fría pero a la vez muy acogedora. Una chimenea crepitaba al fondo de la estancia y las cortinas verdes, tapaban lo que parecían ventanales que daban, si las conclusiones de Albus no eran erróneas, hacia el lago. Todos fueron caminando de uno a uno y entrando con cautela. La primera impresión que se llevó Albus fue, que a pesar de estar en las mazmorras, aquella estancia estaba demasiado caliente como para parecer verdad.

-Les echan un hechizo de calefacción porque en realidad aquí hace frio durante todo el año. –Le susurraba Lucy. –Lo leí en historia de Hogwarts, es un libro muy interesante, lo compré cuando me enteré de que era bruja.

El moreno la observó por unos momentos. – ¿tu apellido es Granger o tienes familia cercana? –Cuestionó alzando la ceja derecha. –Porque realmente pareces familia de mi tía, una hija secreta o una hermana.

La rubia negó mientras sonreía.

-¡Bien! –Exclamó Diana. –No hace falta que os explique mucho esto, ¿verdad? Esta es la sala común, nos gusta que todo esté en silencio para estudiar, así que por favor, si queréis jugar, hacedlo fuera. –Decía mientras miraba fijamente a dos chicos de tercer año que aguantaban la risa. –Somos una casa de prestigio y, aunque para alguno seguimos siendo todos unos traidores, no lo somos. Somos inteligentes y por ello necesitamos sacar muy buenas notas. Llevamos sin ganar la copa de las casas casi nueve años. Así que ya sabéis, nada de hacer pillerías y a comportarse, no quiero que os quiten más puntos de lo que ya lo hacen injustamente.

-Este año ganaremos. –Decía un chico pelirrojo. –Tenemos a Potter, el profesor Longbottom no nos quitará puntos por cosas insignificantes como todos los años.

Albus miró hacia el suelo avergonzado de que su, casi tío, se comportase así con sus alumnos, porque sabía de sobra que tenían toda la razón. Años atrás James había llegado sonriente en las vacaciones de navidad alegando que el profesor Longbottom les quitaba puntos a los Slytherin como el que bebe agua.

-Bueno, pero también tenemos a Malfoy, no es como si…

El rubio resopló cruzándose de brazos. Un silencio incómodo envolvió la sala y todos los alumnos observaban a Scorpius con odio.

-Diana. –La nombró Albus rompiendo el silencio. No le agradaba el comportamiento que sus compañeros de casa estaban teniendo con un chico de primero y todo por su apellido. -¿Las habitaciones dónde están?

-Eh… si, al fondo hay un pasillo, cada habitación cambia automáticamente cuando os paráis frente a la puerta. Este año, por problemas que provocaron el año pasado dos leones, ellos siempre tienen la culpa de todo. –Enfatizó. -Nos han puesto por parejas, aunque las chicas de primero de este año como sois tres se os permite estar juntas.

Las chicas se miraron y sonrieron casi saltando de la alegría.

-¿Y cuál sería mi puerta? –Dijo un chico moreno de primero.

-La de los chicos están a la derecha y las de las chicas a la izquierda. –La prefecta se aclaró la garganta sonoramente. –Ahora haremos una fiesta de bienvenida, los que se quieran quedar son bienvenidos, sino podéis iros a descansar, mañana no habrá clases porque será sábado pero aun así preferiría que os fuerais poniéndoos al día.

-¿Cómo sé cuál es mi compañero? –volvió a cuestionar el chico de antes. – ¿se puede pedir un cambio? –Dijo mientras miraba de reojo a Malfoy.

Diana lo miró con pena y negó mientras suspiraba.

-El compañero lo decide la propia sala, la directora le lanzó un conjuro para eso y no se puede cambiar, lo siento.

Albus, un poco cabreado por como volvían a mirar a Scorpius, apretó los puños y se dirigió hacia aquel pasillo. Llegó a la puerta con tanta rapidez que hasta incluso se sorprendió. Respiró hondo y volteó hacia la derecha. Colocó la mano sobre el pomo y la madera, junto con el metal, vibró delicadamente. Suspiró y lo giró con miedo. Cuando la puerta se abrió había una habitación decorada casi igual que la sala común. Dos camas estaban colocadas una frente a la otra y debajo de los pies de cada una, se encontraba el baúl de cada alumno con sus correspondencias personales. Albus anduvo hasta la cama de la izquierda y miró sus iniciales grabadas en la madera. Cerró los ojos y se recostó en la cama. Giró la cabeza mientras volvía a observar el cuarto. Una puerta de color ceniza justo a la derecha de la cama de su compañero indicaba la entrada hacia el baño. El moreno se levantó como si una fuerza le obligase y se adentró a ver el baño. Dos cubículos estaban separados uno de otros. Y una ducha conjunta situada en la pared del fondo le daba poca intimidad a aquel cuarto. Albus se fijó en los dos espejos colocados justo encima de un gran lavabo blanco decorado con serpientes plateadas.

Se observó en el espejo. Aún llevaba las túnicas sin el escudo de Slytherin bordado. El moreno pensó si el verde le sentaría bien al combinar con sus ojos. Sonrió ante tal pensamiento y se dejó caer en el lavabo mientras escuchaba un pequeño chasquido. La puerta de su cuarto se había abierto. De repente el moreno sintió curiosidad por saber quién era su compañero de cuarto. Corrió hacia fuera y se quedó parado al observar al nuevo integrante de la habitación se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Scorpius Malfoy y sin saber por qué, el rubio sonrió al verlo, gesto que hizo a Albus enrojecer.

-Bienvenido. –Dijo cortésmente. –Creo que tu cama es la de allí. –Decía mientras señalaba la opuesta. –Este es el baño, es grande pero compartiremos ducha, espero que no te moleste, sino podríamos poner un horario o como… -se secó las manos con nerviosismo. –Como quieras.

Scorpius lo observó con detenimiento mientras ladeaba la cabeza hacia un lado.

-Sé leer y me da igual lo del baño, no voy a morirme por verte desnudo.

-No. –Dijo el moreno mientras notaba como su rostro se enrojecía de nuevo. –Bueno pues… eso.

-Bien. –Decía el rubio mientras viajaba hasta su cama y se sentaba en ella. Observó a Albus mientras este seguía secándose las manos. –Si te incomoda mi presencia podemos hablar con la directora, nos podrían dar cuartos separados, mi padre podría hablar y el tuyo también, sería mejor, ¿no? Entiendo que no me quieras de compañero. –Decía mientras bajaba la cabeza y miraba sus pies. –Tú tampoco me agradas, no creas que todo es culpa mía. –Dijo recuperándose.

-No, bueno… -Suspiró. –Quiero decir… no me incomodas, tu presencia no es mala.

-Si ya. -Sonrió de lado mientras lo observaba. -No me dicen lo mismo tus nervios.

El moreno suspiró y se sentó en su cama. Miró sus manos y volvió a suspirar.

-Siento el comportamiento de mi prima esta mañana. –Se quedó callado por un momento. –Y el mío propio.

El rubio no respondió, solo se le quedó mirando por lo que parecieron horas para el mediano de los Potter.

-Yo también. –Contestó por fin. –Pero no creas que por esto nos hacemos amigos, no quiero tener relación alguna contigo, ¿de acuerdo? Y olvida lo que acabo de decir, un Malfoy no se disculpa.

Albus asintió mientras veía como el rubio tomaba su pijama y se levantaba con delicadeza.

-Voy a cambiarme, espero que ya lo estés cuando vuelva, quiero dormir pronto.

Y con eso el rubio desapareció por la puerta color ceniza. Albus se colocó su pijama blanco en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dobló sus túnicas y las dejó encima de la pequeña mesa de noche que había al lado suya, tal y como dictaba en la carta de bienvenida a Slytherin que se encontraba colgada justo al lado de la puerta. Se sentó de nuevo en su cama y tomó de su baúl un pergamino, una pluma y el libro de pociones como apoyo. Cruzó las piernas y se decidió a escribirle una carta a sus padres y mandarla al día siguiente lo más temprano posible:

_Queridos papá y mamá:_

_Creo que ya sabéis en que casa entré, mis temores se hicieron realidad, pero como me decía papá no es tan malo como lo aparentaban. Todos son muy amables conmigo, aunque creo que solo es por mi apellido, pero me tratan muy bien y quieren que los de primero nos comportemos disciplinados y saquemos las notas más altas, ¿no es fantástico? La tía Hermione siempre me dijo que era muy inteligente. Estoy en mi cuarto y este año han cambiado las reglas y me toca dormir con un compañero solo. Aunque hemos sido muy pocos seleccionados a Slytherin, somos cuatro chicos y tres chicas. Espero que tío Ron no entre en cólera cuando se entere de que mi compañero de habitación es Malfoy, pero está bien, hablamos lo justo y no es un mal tipo. Aún no he tenido ocasión de hablar con Rose, pero espero poder encontrarla pronto. Mañana por la mañana seguro que ya tengo mis túnicas bordadas. Realmente aquí no hace tanto frio como siempre decían. Aún no he comprobado si de verdad se ve el calamar gigante desde las ventanas de la sala común. Sé que James estará disgustado, pero espero también poder hablar con él lo antes posible. ¿Cómo estáis todos? De momento no he tenido ningún descontrol de mi magia y estoy muy satisfecho. Creo que me va a gustar pociones, tengo el libro encima y le eché una ojeada a escondidas de todos estas vacaciones. No tengo mucho más que contar, bueno, he conocido a una chica nueva que parece familia de la tía Hermione, ¿era igual de pesada cuando estaba en primero? Podría ser una pariente lejana quién sabe, lo más sorprende es que es hija de muggles, ¡y está en Slytherin! Es la primera vez en la historia de Slytherin que hay una bruja hija de muggles._

_Los demás están haciendo una fiesta de bienvenida, pero yo he decidido ir a mi cuarto ya. Espero poder dormir bien, ya sabéis que en camas ajenas no consigo pegar ojo. ¿Cómo está Lily? Espero que estéis orgullosos de mí aunque pertenezca a las serpientes, quiero demostraros que puedo ser unos de los mejores. Decidle al tío Neville que trate bien a los Slytherin ahora que soy uno. No creo que tenga más que contaros que no sepa. Espero poder recibir vuestra carta lo más rápido posible. Os echo de menos._

_Con cariño, Albus Severus Potter._

El moreno enrolló el pergamino con cuidado y dejó todo de nuevo en su baúl. Se tumbó en la cama y observó el techo de la habitación. Un chasquido le hizo saber que su compañero ya había salido del baño. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado allí? Prefirió no mirarlo y cerró los ojos. Un pequeño "click" le hizo saber que Malfoy había apagado la luz de la habitación.

Mientras Albus intentaba conciliar el sueño, el heredero de los Malfoy aguantaba las lágrimas tanto como podía. No entendía por qué sus padres le había llevado allí sabiendo todo lo que le esperaba, no comprendía por qué tenían que ser así todos con él, por qué siempre se metía en problemas, por qué el sombrero había dudado tanto en su decisión y sobre todo, no entendía por qué aquel Potter era simpático con él después de todo. Se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su pijama sin saber que Albus había escuchado su pequeño sollozo.


	5. Chapter 5

Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios! haceis que retome fuerzas para seguir escribiendo! aqui os dejo la continución, espero que os guste :D y como siempre decir que ni Harry Potter, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Gracias!

La mañana siguiente fue muy confusa para Albus. Cuando el moreno había abierto los ojos y mirado hacia la cama de su compañero este ya no se encontraba en la habitación. Después de haber recogido sus cosas, ducharse y vestirse con las túnicas ya de Slytherin, salió del cuarto encontrándose con una sala común demasiado vacía. Miró el reloj que había encima de la chimenea, eran las siete de la mañana, ¿tan madrugadores eran las serpientes? ¿Tan madrugador era Scorpius Malfoy? Pensó, o quizás, era él el que se levantaba demasiado tarde para ellos.

Después de unas cuantas vueltas sin sentido y varias preguntas a algún que otro cuadro, llegó por fin al gran comedor, el cual estaba desierto. Se sentó silencioso en su mesa mientras observaba como algunos profesores llegaban con cara de malos amigos. Su plato apareció frente a él y nunca en su vida había deseado unas tostadas como aquella vez. Agarró el cuchillo de untar y comenzó con la mantequilla que se encontraba a su derecha. Una tos leve le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. En esos momentos fue cuando se percató de la presencia del rubio casi a cuatro asientos a su derecha. ¿Cuándo había aparecido? Se preguntó el pequeño Potter.

-Buenos días. –Saludó el moreno risueño. -¿Todo bien?

El rubio no dijo nada. Y en ese instante Albus recordó el suave sollozo que había escuchado antes de caer rendido a los brazos de Morfeo. Suspiró y estaba decido a pedirle de nuevo disculpas cuando vio una melena alborotada y de color cobrizo cruzar la sala. Sin pensarlo, Albus se levantó de un sobresalto y fue corriendo hacia la dueña de tal cabellera.

-Rose. –Decía mientras alargaba la mano para tocar su hombro. -¿Estás enfadada?

Pero no pudo esperar respuesta alguna ya que su prima se había abalanzado hacia sus brazos y lloraba sin ton ni son en su hombro.

-lo siento Albus, no cumplí mi promesa, me siento tan mal… -Suplicaba mientras mojaba la túnica del moreno. –El sombrero me dio tanta facilidad y reconocimiento a mi nombre si entraba en Ravenclaw que no pensé en ti y si estas enfadado creo que es lo mejor que puedes hacer porque…

-No estoy enfadado. –La interrumpió Albus. –Slytherin no es tan malo como creía y bueno si el sombrero te mandó a Ravenclaw será por algo.

-Eres el mejor primo de todos y no te merezco. –Decía Rose mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica.

-¿Vienes a mi mesa y desayunamos juntos?

Su prima miró hacia la mesa que le indicaba el moreno y negó pensativa.

-Está Malfoy, no quiero saber mucho de ese….

-No te preocupes, es buen chico, me tocó como compañero de cuarto y antes de que digas nada… -Decía Albus elevando un poco la voz y alargando los brazos separando a su prima. –Es un buen compañero, no me molesta e incluso creo que podríamos llevarnos bien con él, es majo. –Decía mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Pero es un Malfoy…

-Y tú a pesar de ser una Weasley eres Granger, y te recuerdo que tu madre, después de todo, no odia a su padre y Ted es familia suya, así que es su primo y te recuerdo que es una magnifica persona, puede que haya heredado una parte buena de los Black y sea como Teddy.

Rose suspiró mientras observaba al rubio. -Tienes razón, pero no pretendas que sea su amiga, ¿vale? Y sabes que Ted es único. –Dijo mientras sonreía y le daba un leve empujón. –Nadie es como él.

-De acuerdo. –Dijo Albus risueño. –Y dices eso porque estas enamorada de Teddy.

Rose se sonrojó pero no dijo nada al respecto. Llegaron de la mano a la mesa como lo hacían siempre en su vida cotidiana. El rubio al verlos suspiró mientras miraba su plato. Recogió su cartera situada en el suelo y se fue sin decir palabra.

-¿Ves? –Decía Rose mientras se sentaba. –No le caemos bien tampoco, no merece la pena.

Pero Albus no escuchaba nada, solo veía como su compañero de cuarto desaparecía del gran comedor sin mediar palabra.

Las semanas pasaron y con ellas las clases. La respuesta de sus padres a la carta que le había mandado Albus después del desayuno hizo que este estuviera aún más contento. Toda su familia aceptaba que un Potter hubiera llegado a entrar en la casa de las serpientes y, por si fuera poco, también admitían que el pequeño Malfoy no podía ser una amenaza, al menos no de momento, aunque su madre y tíos se encontraban un tanto recelosos. Para Albus todas las clases eran interesantes pero sobretodo, las de pociones, cosa que hacia fastidiar en demasía a su padre, que no había sido muy bueno en esa materia. En otra carta su tío Ron le había comentado que le resultaba tan fácil esas clases porque llevaba Severus como segundo nombre y que eso, más ser un Slytherin, debía de hacer algo. Y era cierto que Albus tenía una gran facilidad para aprender cada poción que ni él mismo sabia de donde lo había sacado. No creía que tuviera problema alguno con las demás asignaturas que tenía, pero por si acaso, estudiaba todos los días en la biblioteca, ya que Malfoy no dejaba casi nunca su cuarto incluso a veces, se saltaba alguna que otra comida. Al moreno no le parecía bien aquel comportamiento, pero el rubio no le había dirigido la palabra desde la primera noche. Albus había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había intentado hablar con el rubio, pero ya ni siquiera le devolvía un saludo.

Para Potter todo iba perfectamente, todo el mundo quería ser su amigo, aunque él no buscaba nada parecido, con tener alguna que otra clase con su prima y que su hermano y primos lo tratasen con normalidad le bastaba.

A tan solo una semana de las vacaciones de navidad y la finalización, con éxito, de todos los exámenes finales, Albus caminaba hacia la biblioteca con su cartera encima llena de libros de pociones y medicina avanzada. Entró risueño y demasiado silencioso. Se sentó en su mesa preferida, la más alejada y escondida de todas, y abrió su libro por la página 394.

El ruido que hacia su pluma era lo único que se escuchaba en aquella estancia y eso lo tranquilizaba más aún. Mientras copiaba y apuntaba los ingredientes de una poción de crecimiento de pelo, decidió que todo sería más fácil si supiera como extraer exactamente el extracto de ácido de duende. Así que convencido, se levantó y viajó en silencio por las estanterías buscando el libro perfecto para ello.

Cuando se iba acercando al final de la segunda fila de libros, unos susurros le hicieron detenerse. Contuvo la respiración y estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta cuando, uno de los que estaban allí conversando, dijo "Malfoy" con cierta malicia. Se acercó con cautela y casi sin respirar.

-¿Es verdad que le has dado una lección al pálido?

-Si. –Chasqueó la lengua el otro chico. –Una muy buena, creo que después de esto preferirá irse con su familia llena de mortífagos.

-Es increíble, después de todo lo que ha pasado en el mundo mágico, después de todo lo que hicieron esos mortífagos, tienen la cara de llevar a su hijo a este colegio.

-Ya lo creo Tom…

Albus casi sonrió ante el nombre que tenía aquel individuo.

-Lo hemos dejado hecho una mierda. –Reía el segundo.

El moreno no quiso escuchar más, y sin importarle si lo descubrían o no, corrió hacia su mesa, recogió sus cosas y salió en busca de Scorpius. Porque tras escuchar esa conversación, el moreno no tenía un buen presentimiento.

Recorrió todos los lugares por recorrer de Hogwarts. Desde la biblioteca viajó hasta la cabaña de Hagrid. Del gran comedor partió hasta las mazmorras. Recorrió todos los pasillos que conocía, preguntó a todo cuadro que se encontraba por el camino. Subió hasta la torre de astronomía, pasó el lago cuatro veces y llegó hasta los límites del bosque oscuro, pero no había descubierto donde se encontraba el rubio. Y en ese momento, con la luna alumbrando ya el cielo, apoyado sobre sus rodillas, con una respiración entrecortada y con un hambre atroz, cayó en la cuenta de que no había buscado en el sitio más evidente, su cuarto.

Corrió todo lo que pudo olvidando las miradas de curiosidad que recibía. Llegó hasta el gran muro y dijo con voz cansada la contraseña. La sala común estaba vacía, Albus comprendió que todos estarían en la cena. Se acercó apresurado a la puerta y cuando quiso poner la mano encima del pomo, su corazón se aceleró. Con un movimiento abrió la puerta y entró rápidamente cerrando tras sí.

Observó con detenimiento la estancia. Todo estaba muy silencioso. No había rastro alguno del rubio. Albus se desesperó y quiso gritar, pero un quejido que provenía del baño, lo hizo paralizar. Las piernas casi le fallaron cuando volvió a andar de nuevo y se acercó despacio hacia la puerta color ceniza. Suspiró y giró con delicadeza el pomo.

-¡No entres! –Gritó Malfoy desde dentro. –Si entras juro que te mato.

-Por favor Malfoy, no seas estúpido.

-¡Te lo juro! –Volvió a decir el rubio.

Albus se quedó quieto mientras observaba como su mano se aferraba al pomo aún girado.

-Por favor… -Casi suplicó Scorpius seguido de un quejido que parecía de dolor.

Y eso fue lo que necesitaba el moreno para no hacerle caso y entrar sin miramiento en el baño. De todas las cosas que se había imaginado, no había esperado encontrarse a su compañero así. Tenía un ojo morado y el labio partido. Su pelo, que siempre lo llevaba muy bien peinado, estaba cubierto de sangre y sudor. Sus mejillas, siempre pálidas, ahora eran de un fuerte rojo mezclado con un morado color berenjena. Su túnica estaba rota y su corbata parecía haber sido jalada más de una vez, dejando una marca roja alrededor de su blanquecino cuello. El moreno se quedó paralizado sin saber qué hacer.

-¡Te dije que no entraras! –Estalló Malfoy mientras se incorporaba como podía.

Pero Albus no respondía, él solo observaba horrorizado como el rubio se sujetaba el costado, que parecía haber sido pateado más de veinte veces.

-Tenemos que avisar a la directora esto no puede ser…

-No. –Lo interrumpió el rubio. –Esto no lo puede saber nadie, ¿vale? Sería una vergüenza para la familia Malfoy y mi padre ya tiene bastante con su vida. No quiero que se lo digas a nadie.

-Pero…

-¡No! –Dijo Scorpius al borde del llanto. –No… por favor, Potter, te lo pido.

El moreno lo observó. Ojos llorosos, mirada perdida y una súplica en el color gris de su iris.

-Está bien. –Razonó Albus. –Pero no puedes estar así.

Malfoy agachó la cabeza e intentó mirar hacia otro lado, pero aquel movimiento lo hizo estremecerse.

-Ven. –Decía el moreno mientras se acercaba con cautela. –Confía en mí, sé hechizos que pueden quitarte los moratones y el dolor, da gracias a que he estudiado más de lo que debería. –Dijo Albus para intentar suavizar las cosas.

Scorpius lo miró con desconfianza pero aun así suspiró y siguió sin dirigir su mirada hacia el moreno. Se dedicó a asentir débilmente mientras notaba como su cuerpo iba decayendo poco a poco. Albus lo sujetó como pudo y lo guió hasta su propia cama. El rubio se tumbó tal y como le dijo el mediano de los Potter y se limitó a contener las palabras inapropiadas y las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus adoloridos ojos.

Albus lo desvistió con cuidado y sanó todas las heridas que pudo y supo. Echó varios hechizos que ocultasen los moratones y preparó mentalmente ciertos planes para poder conseguir un ungüento para las heridas.

-Bien. –Dijo el moreno. –Más o menos, es lo único que sé, ¿desde cuándo no comes? –Decía Albus mientras observaba las costillas marcadas en el torso de Malfoy.

El rubio se encogió de hombros y observó el techo.

-No sé.

-Bueno, no te muevas, ¿vale? No creo que tarde mucho.

-¿Te vas? –Dijo con un poco de desesperación.

-No tardaré lo prometo.

Malfoy solo asintió y Albus se fue con un mal sabor de boca. Viajó con cuidado por los pasillos desiertos. Había perdido la noción del tiempo y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que habían pasado dos horas desde que había encontrado a Scorpius y lo había curado. Anduvo con cautela y muy pendiente a cada ruido. Cuando ya solo quedaba un pasillo más para llegar a la enfermería, Albus se hizo a sí mismo una pequeña pero sangrante herida en la pierna derecha. Caminó como pudo hacia la enfermería. Cuando la enfermera lo vio entrar cojeando se agarró la cabeza y se preocupó demasiado, pero Albus le comentó que había sido en la cena jugando con su hermano y que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta hasta que, preparado para ducharse, la había visto sangrar. Después de unas cuantas revisiones y las quejas de la enfermera por decirle un millón de veces que era un despistado, Albus salió de allí con la pierna curada, un permiso para circular por los pasillos del colegio y un ungüento bajo el brazo.

Antes de viajar hacia las mazmorras de nuevo, llegó hasta aquel famoso cuadro de una pera que tanto le había comentado su tío y sin ningún tipo de miramiento, le hizo cosquillas. Aquel cuadro dio paso hacia las inmensas cocinas. En ella se encontraban los elfos, bien vestidos, con un contrato y sueldo fijo gracias a su tía, que lo miraron con adoración y lo invitaron a probar cada postre de la cena. Albus se lo agradeció a cada uno con cierta reverencia y una gran sonrisa, pero alegó que le gustaría llevarse un poco de comida para él y su compañero. Los elfos lo hicieron encantados y sin darse cuenta Albus llegó hasta la puerta de su cuarto cargado de cosas. Cuando pasó al interior, Malfoy seguía en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado y con una respiración muy pausada.

Albus se acercó despacio y dejó en la mesita de noche todo lo que había conseguido. Observó al rubio con detenimiento y descubrió que se había quedado dormido. Destapó el tarro que le había dado la enfermera. Deshizo el hechizo que había echado para ocultarlas y comenzó a sanar una a una todas las heridas que tenía por el cuerpo. A cada caricia, el rubio se estremecía y su piel se ponía de gallina. Los dedos del moreno quemaban y le echó las culpas a algún efecto que pudiera tener aquella crema pastosa y de color azul. Las heridas, inmediatamente, fueron casi desapareciendo.

Una vez que Albus estuvo satisfecho con su trabajo, guardó el ungüento en un lugar seguro. Recogió una manta que le había hecho su abuela de color verde y la echó por encima del rubio. Lo observó mientras tomaba con cuidado un emparedado de la bandeja que le habían dado los elfos domésticos y se sentaba a su lado. La respiración del rubio era tan tranquila que a veces parecía que había dejado de respirar. Después de tomarse sus emparedados y mirar una vez más a Malfoy, Albus, se levantó con cuidado y se acostó en la única cama que quedaba libre. Se tumbó y sin ser consciente, inspiró el aroma del rubio impregnado en las sábanas. Se quedó dormido con una sonrisa.

Los días pasaron y entre Albus y Scorpius las palabras no habían fluido tal y como quería el moreno. En el tren, cuando regresaban a casa para las breves vacaciones de navidad, el rubio se despidió de él con un leve asentimiento. El mediano de los Potter no pudo comprender por qué le agradó tanto que Malfoy se acordara de él a la hora de despedirse.

Las semanas volvieron a pasar iguales de rápido, comenzaron las clases de nuevo, los exámenes finalizaron y con ello volvieron otras vacaciones, las de pascua.

La relación entre los dos compañeros seguía igual de fría y seca. Albus intentaba hablar con él de lo sucedido casi todos los días, pero el rubio lo evadía y bastante bien. A la vuelta de las últimas vacaciones y con la llegada del último trimestre, el moreno decidió dar una vuelta por el lago un viernes por la tarde. Sabía perfectamente que dentro de poco seria la cena, pero realmente le daba igual, aquel día se había levantado extremadamente extraño. Un cosquilleo inundaba su cabeza desde que se había despertado y un mal presentimiento llenaba su pecho.

Se sentó en la hierba que crecía bajo un enorme árbol e intentó disfrutar del atardecer. Pero de repente escuchó unos pasos apresurados y un aliento falto de respiración.

-¡Ven aquí pequeño mortífago!

Albus se alertó.

-¡No te dimos lo suficiente la última vez!

El moreno se levantó lo más rápido que pudo. Giró su rostro buscando los dueños de las voces y pudo apreciar, en el horizonte, casi al límite del bosque prohibido, a un grupo de tres personas persiguiendo a alguien. Albus corrió todo lo que pudo y aferró la mano en su barita por si acaso hiciera falta usarla. El corazón se le estrujó sin cuidado alguno cuando vio como tiraban a una figura delgada y con pelo casi blanco. Su mano izquierda fue directa al corazón, como si le acabaran de hacer daño y él intentara sujetarlo con miedo a que pudiera caerse por tanto esfuerzo. Llegó hasta la pequeña colina casi sin respiración, pero no había tiempo como para poder recuperar el aliento. Anduvo lo más rápido que pudo y se situó tras los tres chicos. Eran corpulentos, los dos morenos y un castaño, de espaldas anchas y poco cerebro. Iban vestidos con ropa muggle, así que el moreno no pudo identificar a que casa pertenecían.

-Te dijimos que ni nos mirases. –Dijo el más ancho.

-Como si yo quisiera hacerlo. –Escupió el rubio.

Y en ese momento el chico de la derecha se acercó para propinarle una patada a Scorpius. El corazón de Albus aceleró y este se acercó sin darse cuenta hacia el grupo.

-¡Dejadlo en paz! –Dijo lo más serio que pudo mientras apuntaba con su barita al más cercano del rubio.

-¿Con refuerzos Malfoy?

Los tres se giraron casi a la vez y se sorprendieron al ver al moreno allí. A un Potter defendiendo a un Malfoy.

-Albus vete, esto no es contigo. –Le rogó Malfoy.

Pero el moreno solo pudo escuchar una cosa, le había llamado por su nombre. Su pecho se hinchó de valentía.

-No. –Dijo Albus. –Esto se va a acabar aquí y ahora.

-¿Qué nos vas a hacer enano? No te creas que por ser un Potter no vamos a hacerte nada.

-Pero tío. –Le decía el que estaba a su derecha. –Es Albus Potter, si le hacemos algo nos echan de aquí.

-Os van a echar igualmente, no voy a permitir esto.

-¡No puede decir nada! –Dijo el castaño, que obviamente era el líder del trio. –Vamos, a por él.

Los tres se miraron confundidos pero reaccionaron tal y como querían cada uno. El moreno no supo lo que hacer ni siquiera podía mover ni un solo dedo. Se sentía acorralado, con pánico, sentía como su corazón cada vez se aceleraba más e incluso lo podía escuchar sin dificultad alguna. De repente Malfoy se metió entre ellos.

-Esto no va con él. –Decía valiente. –Vete… -Le susurró. –No te hagas el valiente, no eres tu padre.

-Ni tú el tuyo. –Dijo Albus serio. –Y no tienes que pagar por eso.

En ese instante un puñetazo golpeó la cara del rubio y cayó al suelo inmediatamente. Albus lo miró horrorizado e intentó socorrerle, pero uno de los tres lo agarró por las espaldas sujetándole los brazos.

-Nos da igual que seas Potter, el que apoya a un mortífago se convierte en uno de ellos. –Decía el castaño frente a Albus mientras el tercero pateaba el estómago del rubio. Un quejido horroroso salió de los labios de Malfoy y en ese instante Albus perdió la noción del tiempo.

Un estallido blanco impactó en el pecho de los tres acosadores haciéndolos volar por los aires. Albus se quedó estático mientras sentía todo su cuerpo vibrar y expulsar la magia contenida. Había vuelto a perder el control, pero nunca se había sentido tan bien como en ese momento. Respiró profundamente y sonrió cuando comprobó cómo los chicos estaban pegados al suelo sin poder moverse. Sus ojos se volvieron de un verde intenso. El trio intentaba soltarse de aquella fuerza que los mantenía, pero cuanto más luchaban antes se quedaban sin aire. La satisfacción recorrió el cuerpo del moreno y sintió como los pelos de la nuca se le ponían de punta.

-_"Mátalos"_ –Susurraba una voz en su cabeza. – _"Hazlo"_

-¡No! –Decía Albus a la nada. Sus ojos volvieron a su color natural por un breve instante. El rubio lo contemplaba con horror mientras veía como los chicos cada vez estaban más morados por la falta de aire.

-_"Te han hecho daño, a ti, a un Potter, le hicieron daño a un Malfoy, no deberían de meterse con quienes no deben"._

_-_¡No! –Gritó el moreno mientras se agarraba la cabeza y cerraba con fuerza los ojos. -¡Sal! ¡Es suficiente!

Una risa resonó en su cabeza. –"_Tu padre no está para tranquilizarte"._

El moreno cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras luchaba en una batalla interna con algo que ni él mismo podía conocer aún. El rubio al ver la escena se acercó como pudo hacia Albus.

-Potter, ¿qué pasa?

-¡No! –Chillaba de nuevo Albus.

-¿Potter? –Decía mientras le tocaba el hombro derecho.

-¡Déjame! ¡Vete!

Scorpius observó el panorama. El moreno se encontraba desesperado mientras los tres chicos estaban casi muertos en la hierba. Podía notar la magia de Albus vibrar y recorrer todo el lugar.

El rubio se incorporó como pudo y tomó la cara de Albus con ambas manos.

-Albus, mírame. –Le susurró. –No sé qué te pasa, pero yo estoy aquí, me has salvado, déjalos en paz, controla tu magia.

Y como si fuera instantáneo, Albus relajó los hombros y su magia se estabilizó. Sus ojos cambiaron al verde que los hacia únicos. Los tres chicos respiraron con dificultad y huyeron del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¡No le diremos nada a nadie! -Gritaban con miedo. –Pero por favor, no acercarse a nosotros nunca.

Scorpius sonrió como pudo, ya que su labio roto no se lo permitía. Observó de nuevo al moreno que lo miraba con ojos llorosos y con la respiración entrecortada.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó mientras retiraba las manos del rostro del moreno.

-No… -Tragó. –Es raro, a veces mi magia es capaz de mandar sobre mí.

El rubio lo contempló.

-Sí que eres raro. –Decía mientras reía.

Albus le devolvió el gesto y suspiró de nuevo liberándose por completo.

-No soy el único, señor no quiero amigos.

-No es porque yo sea raro. –Decía mientras se sentaba y observaba al sol esconderse. –Simplemente nadie quiere serlo.

-Bueno, yo soy alguien. –Dijo el moreno mientras miraba al mismo punto que el rubio.

-¿Quieres decir que un Potter quiere ser amigo de un Malfoy?

Albus se encogió de hombros. -¿Por qué no? Ya demostré que un Potter podía entrar en Slytherin, creo que ser tu amigo no sería tan malo.

-¿Por qué? Podría hacerte daño.

-No lo sé, pero no salvo enemigos todos los días. –Giró el rostro para observarle. –Y sé que en verdad, no te caigo tan mal, además, después de haber visto esto… creo que el que puede hacerte daño soy yo.

El rubio sonrió. –Tienes razón, ahora me das miedo. –Sonrió. -Aunque no eres tan malo al fin y al cabo.

-Entonces… -Dudó mientras lo observaba. -¿Amigos?

Scorpius suspiró y acercó su mano hacia Albus. El moreno la contempló sin saber qué hacer.

-Si seremos amigos tendremos que pactarlo con un apretón de manos, como los negocios, ¿no?

-Oh… Está bien. –Dijo mientras le devolvía el saludo. -¿Tienes hambre? –Cambió de tema para evadir un poco los nervios que estaba sintiendo y por el picor que había sentido su mano al contacto.

-No quiero aparecer en el gran comedor así… -Decía mientras se señalaba.

-Está bien. –Meditó el moreno. -¿Sabes hacerle cosquillas a una pera? –Dijo el moreno sonriente.

Y como si nada, ambos partieron colina abajo, como si nada hubiera pasado y fueran amigos desde que tenían uso de razón.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! siento haber tardado un poco! ^^U Pero he estado de viaje familiar y bueno el pc ni lo he visto! Lo siento mucho! si puedo os lo intentaré recompensar con dos cap esta semana! a ver si puedo jeje. Muchas gracias a los que dejaron comentarios y a los que no pero siguen esta historia y la leen! me ayudáis mucho! y como siempre Harry Potter y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero ojalá!

**_Noviembre 2021_**

-Ahí está Scorpius… -Suspiraba Lily. –Es tan guapo.

Su hermano la miró con bastante cansancio. Al principio del tonto encaprichamiento de Lily –tal y como él nombraba a la atracción que sentía esta por su amigo- se había reído, pero últimamente no le hacía toda la gracia que a él le gustaría que le hiciera.

-Primero, no lo llames por su nombre porque ya sabes que se cabrea. –Decía Albus mientras enumeraba con los dedos de su mano derecha. -Segundo, no es guapo y tercero, eres una hormona con patas, ¿te lo dijeron alguna vez? –Finalizó el moreno mientras apoyaba su rostro sobre la mano que había mantenido libre y rodaba los ojos.

Su hermana menor hizo caso omiso a lo que el moreno le había dicho y siguió removiendo sus cereales. -Qué envidia me das Al… -Dijo la pelirroja mientras hacía una mueca y se sonrojaba. -Duermes con él todos los días, ¿duerme en pijama o no lo usa?

El moreno negó sonriente mientras la observaba con la ceja alzada y la cabeza ladeada, un claro gesto que oscilaba entre una mezcla de diversión e interrogación. Albus suspiró y se cruzó de brazos. Su hermana optó por sonreír y morderse el labio inferior mientras miraba al rubio hablar con el prefecto de Slytherin. El heredero de la familia Malfoy mantenía en todo momento movimientos suaves y refinados. Albus observó a la chica pecosa que tenía frente a él y luego dirigió su mirada hacia su amigo.

Era verdad que en tan poco tiempo, el rubio había cambiado bastante. Tanto era así que la mala reputación que tenía por su apellido fue pisoteada por las hordas de chicas locas por un poco de amor de Scorpius Malfoy. Ladeó un poco la cabeza mientras se fijaba con detenimiento en sus facciones. Hacia unos años que sus ojos resplandecían y brillaban con vida, su sonrisa se había vuelto más ancha y más duradera, su mandíbula, nariz y rostro se habían afilado, dándole las características necesarias para ser un Malfoy de los pies a la cabeza. Su cuerpo había crecido y ganado una masa muscular considerable, ya que había pasado a ser guardián en el equipo de quidditch y para terminar, su pelo, como siempre, relucía y se movía con una fluidez que casi parecía que estaba debajo del agua. Y sin querer, el moreno suspiró de nuevo y sonrió, percatándose en el camino, de la pequeña cicatriz que habitaba en la mejilla derecha del rubio. Sonrió de nuevo recordando con entusiasmo que, aquella marca, se la había hecho él aquel día que intentaron espiar a unos chicos de quinto cuando estaban en segundo, lo llamaban sus "momentos de travesuras".

En ese momento, Scorpius miró hacia el frente como si supiera perfectamente que alguien lo estaba observando. Contempló a todos los que estaban a su alrededor y luego, como si estuviera acostumbrado a ese movimiento, sus ojos desviaron la atención a un punto en concreto, fijándose sin equivocación alguna en Albus. Inmediatamente el rubio sonrió y lo saludó con entusiasmo. Se despidió con elegancia -la que sus padres muy bien se habían encargado de inculcarle- del prefecto y –sin dejar de mirar al moreno- se acercó hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

Albus decidió dejar de mirarlo y fijarse mejor en sus tostadas ya frías y su zumo de calabaza intacto. Esa mañana solo había comido unas onzas de chocolate. Últimamente al moreno le costaba pegar bocado. Pero él simplemente le echaba las culpas a la edad, James también estuvo así hace dos años, no tenía nada por lo que preocuparse. De repente unas manos se posaron en sus hombros y notó como le hacían cosquillas en sus orejas unos mechones de pelo muy finos. Albus supo enseguida de quien se trataba.

-¿Qué hace una serpiente en la mesa de los leones? –Susurró Malfoy en el oído del moreno.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Albus. Intentó controlase y le quitó importancia al asunto, porque desde hacía un tiempo, siempre pasaba cuando el rubio le tocaba o hacia algo como aquello. El mediano de los Potter se giró y sonrió al ver a su amigo detrás de él sonriendo ampliamente, con sus libros en una mano y su corbata un poco doblada.

-¿Me vas a dejar solo para que estos leones me despedacen? –Dijo el moreno intentando poner cara de cordero degollado.

-Eso nunca. –Sonrió y se sentó a su lado. -¿Qué hay para desayunar? –Dijo mientras contemplaba a una pelirroja boquiabierta que lo observaba como si fuera el mismísimo Merlín. –Hola Lily. –Saludó risueño.

-Hola…-La pequeña de los Potter introdujo en su boca una cuchara repleta de cereales y se quedó callada observando su varita que descansaba en la mesa.

-Tienes… -Dijo Albus mientras se señalaba el cuello. –A ver. –Se acercó al rubio y le colocó bien la corbata. –Listo, ahora perfecto.

Scorpius sonrió ante tal comportamiento y miró complacido a su amigo. -¿Rose no se levantó aún? –Dijo mientras miraba hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw y alcanzaba –sin mirar- una manzana roja.

-Ya sabes… siempre se queda dormida, llegará tarde a pociones, es su ley, lo sabes.

-Si... –Scorpius lo miró sonriente mientras masticaba recordando como Rose lo había odiado durante todo el primer curso y cómo cuando lo vio aparecer en la casa de los Potter en el verano casi le dio un infarto, pero tras unas malas miradas y una que otra pelea con su primo consiguieron ser amigos.

Observó al moreno que tenía a su derecha y sonrió de nuevo, ahora era un chico de éxito, con amigos, las chicas querían estar con él todo el tiempo, era guardián en el equipo y tenía al mejor amigo de mundo, ¿qué más podía pedir? Y cuando entró en Hogwarts creía que no iba a conseguir nada más que un par de hechizos por días, pero gracias a Albus, aquello cesó en el momento en el que se hicieron amigos oficialmente. El moreno no lo había dejado solo ni un momento desde ese instante.

El silencio que mantenía el rubio, acompañada de aquella sonrisa –tan nostálgica- hizo que el estómago de Albus revoloteara y su corazón fuera a mil por hora. El moreno miró hacia otro lado e hizo caso omiso a aquellas sensaciones.

-Bueno… -Susurró mientras tosía en un intento de recuperar la voz. –Se trata de Rose ya sabes que…

-¡Hola chicos! –Dijo Hugo mientras se sentaba al lado de su prima interrumpiendo el casi monólogo de Albus, ya que su amigo aún seguía perdido en algún punto del rostro del mediano de los Potter. – ¿Aún no llegó Rose? Es increíble… Al final va a tener razón mamá… -Dijo mientras se metía una rebanada de pan en la boca y agarraba cuatro trozos de pastel. –Porque en James es normal, sale a tu padre, pero Rose, con la madre que tiene, ¿sabéis que nos hacía levantarnos todos los días a las seis de la mañana? Mi padre siempre acababa loco. –Decía el pelirrojo mientras masticaba con ímpetu.

-Lo de James no es hereditario Hugo –Le contestó su prima. –Es solo que no tiene remedio alguno.

Hugo ni siquiera miró a su prima ya que estaba demasiado entretenido viendo como aparecía una bandeja de fruta frente a él.

-Me encanta Hogwarts. –Dijo el pequeño de los Weasley mientras agarraba un par de manzanas más.

-Creo que los dos son lo suficiente parecidos al tío Ron… -Le susurró Albus a su hermana.

-Lo extraño es que esté tan delgado. –Susurró Scorpius uniéndose a la semiconversación ya que Lily seguía callada observando –con cierta cara de asco- como su primo engullía sin piedad.

-Sabéis que por mucho que susurréis os estoy escuchando, ¿cierto?

-Lo hacemos para que nadie te tome por loco. –Dijo Albus mientras se levantaba y despeinaba a su primo. –Ni por un obseso de la comida.

-¡Eh mi pelo!

-Te encanta que lo haga, reconócelo, con esos mofletes… -Decía el moreno mientras intentaba imitar la voz de su abuela.

-Albus me das vergüenza… -Dijo Hugo mientras se peinaba. –Además soy el pequeño, la abuela me adora.

-Y tú su comida. –Dijo Lily susurrando.

-Es amor mutuo. –Afirmó el pelirrojo.

-Bueno. –Dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba. –Tenemos que ir a clases de pociones señor Potter.

-Está bien… pero solo voy porque es mi asignatura preferida. –Decía el moreno mientras se agachaba para recoger sus libros de debajo de la mesa.

-Si papá te escucha…

-Hará el mismo escándalo de siempre. –Dijo Albus mientras se incorporaba y se situaba al lado de su amigo. –Hasta luego, no comed mucho e iros ya a clase, ¿vale? Y si aparece Rose. –Decía mientras caminaba con Scorpius hacia la puerta. –Decidle que vaya corriendo a clases de pociones, ya comerá luego, si no la profesora creo que esta vez la matará.

Ambos primos asintieron mientras observaban como los dos amigos se alejaban cada vez más.

-Es tan guapo… -Dijo la pelirroja mientras suspiraba y casi se deshacía en su asiento.

-Es claramente gay Lily… -Le dijo su primo mientras cogía otra rebanada más de pan y la untaba de mantequilla. –Ese pelo es como, "miradme, soy abiertamente homosexual"

-¿Qué? –Casi exclamó la chica indignada. –Estás ciego por favor, todas las chicas van detrás de él, no puede ser homosexual en la vida, es increíble, perfecto, viste muy bien y tiene una sonrisa… -Dijo soñadora mientras se sonrojaba.

-A veces dudo que seas Weasley, de verdad, que las chicas vayan detrás de él no quiere decir que él quiera con ellas, o acaso no te has fijado que nunca ha tenido novia.

-Pero es un Malfoy, solo pueden tener una novia que será su futura esposa, estará esperando a la indicada, es normal, yo también esperaría Hugo.

-Lily… los Malfoy desde que se separaron el año pasado dejaron sus tradiciones muy enterradas.

-Pero él…

-Está bien. –Dijo Hugo mientras se levantaban y observaba como su prima hacia lo mismo. –El tiempo decidirá, ¿vale?

-De acuerdo, pero ya verás cómo tengo razón.

Hugo solo asintió y se dirigió con su prima hasta la puerta del gran comedor. Suspiró al pensar que ahora tenía clases de encantamientos y miró al techo con desesperación. Iba a ser un día muy largo.

Mientras tanto, la pelirroja asintió y abrazaba sus libros como si la vida dependiera de ello. Aún después de llevar tres años en ese colegio, seguía teniendo un cierto pánico a ser el centro de atención por su apellido y aquello le aterraba. Suspiró resignada y vio a lo lejos del pasillo como su hermano y el rubio, se empujaban en una especie de juego. Negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía al ver como el rubio casi se tiraba encima de su hermano y este solo lo abrazaba con más fuerza. Aún recordaba con pesar la de veces que su hermano mediano había llorado porque su madre no había sido capaz de aceptar aquella amistad y como su padre, bastante paciente, había aceptado hablar con el padre de Scorpius y dejar las cosas claras, por el bien de ambos.

Albus se peinó un poco después de aquella batalla y miró sonriente hacia Scorpius, que seguía intacto y sin siquiera un mechón despeinado. Maldijo la herencia de su padre y respiró con dificultad al intentar tranquilizarse. Tenía que mirar que era eso que le pasaba, esa sensación tan extraña, porque nunca le había pasado cuando le tocaban.

"Quizás si hablase con James…" –Pensó.

_-Es inútil –_Dijo la voz de su cabeza. _– Lo quieres, él es mío, es nuestro, nos pertenece…_

"¡Cállate!" –Albus agitó su cabeza como si así pudiera alejarlo e inmediatamente la mano de Scorpius se posó en su hombro tranquilizándolo por completo.

-¿Todo bien? –Preguntó el rubio.

-Ahora si… -Albus suspiró. –Gracias.

Y con el corazón a cien por hora, una voz tranquilizada y un zoológico en el estómago, Albus apresuró el paso y Scorpius sin decir nada, lo siguió igualando su ritmo.


	7. Chapter 7

Siento mucho no haber cumplido lo que dije y haber tardado tanto, pero tuve mis motivos... me ingresaron el 31! No fue nada grave pero he estado todas estas semanas de idas y venidas al médico por lo cual no he estado muy pendiente de todo esto, lo siento mucho de veras. Quiero darle las gracias a todos lo que me comentan y decirle a feriyen (a parte de muchas gracias!) que todo se irá descubriendo poco a poco, habrá unos cuantos flashbacks! Espero que os guste la continuación y espero estar bien para la semana que viene y poder actualizar, porque ahora mismo tengo hasta mareos de estar aquí pero me sentia muy mal al no actualizar! y como siempre, Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Rose aquel día había tenido un sueño muy bueno, demasiado bueno. Había soñado que se bañaba en una bañera repleta de chocolate e incluso juraría que había olido el perfecto aroma de aquel dulce. Por eso cuando se despertó de un sobresalto y miró el reloj muggle que le había regalado su abuelo, casi se cae de la cama y llora. ¿Cómo se podía haber despertado tan tarde? Volvió a mirarlo. Eran las doce de la mañana ¿Y por qué aquel maldito artefacto no había sonado? Según su abuelo ese reloj debería de lanzar una melodía odiosa. Pero nada, ahí seguía el aparato, sin inmutarse, sin mover siquiera una manija. Rose se acercó con detenimiento. El Reloj no se movía, ¿Qué le pasaba? Suspiró y lo aporreó. Nada, el reloj seguía sin inmutarse. Le dio la vuelta y volvió a golpearlo. De repente una tapadera salió disparada del objeto y quedó un hueco en el reloj. Rose miró hacia el techo y se echó las manos a la cabeza. Al reloj le faltaban las dichosas pilas que tantas veces se lo había repetido su abuelo. "Recuerda ponerle las pilas Rose" Le había dicho mientras le daba un objeto delgado y largo.

En un momento de lucidez, Rose alcanzó su varita y metió un que otro mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja.

-Tempus. –Dijo.

En ese instante unos números de humo aparecieron en el aire. 07:45 marcaban.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda. –Repetía mientras se levantaba y vestía corriendo por la habitación. –La profesora Marie me va a matar y no llegaré al desayuno.

Rose dio unas vueltas más por la habitación hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente decente como para salir de allí. Volvió a echar el hechizo y descubrió que ya habían pasado quince minutos, definitivamente, llegaría tarde a pociones.

Corrió como alma que lleva el diablo y tropezó con algún que otro escalón a medida que iba descendiendo por las escaleras de Hogwarts. Bendijo su suerte cuando, por su camino hacia las mazmorras, ninguna escalera cambió de sentido sobre la marcha y no pisó ningún escalón falso. Tampoco se topó con Peeves. Cuando llegó frente la puerta de pociones suspiró, agarró bien su bolso y entró.

Todos la miraron risueños y ella solo supo agachar la cabeza e intentó aguantar la risa. La profesora la miraba mal desde su asiento y esperó a que la pelirroja dijera algo, pero Rose decidió quedarse lo más callada posible.

-Señorita Weasley. –Dijo la menuda profesora. –Llega usted tarde.

-Lo sé, lo siento, no era mi intención.

-Y se considera usted Ravenclaw… -Decía mientras apilaba sus pergaminos. –Siéntese en su mesa de siempre, que sus compañeros le expliquen que hay que hacer.

Rose suspiró y miro a su primo. Este solo leía y releía el pergamino que tenía delante. Miró a la derecha del moreno y observó a Scorpius que la miraba risueño y alzando un pulgar.

-Y por cierto. –Dijo la profesora mientras Rose avanzaba hasta su asiento. –Cinco puntos menos para Ravenclaw.

-Mierda. –Suspiró Rose mientras se sentaba y se encogía en la silla. –Bueno contadme.

El rubio le hizo un gesto a Rose señalando a su primo que seguía con el pergamino en la mano derecha y la boca abierta. Albus releyó un sinfín de veces el trozo de papel envuelto que le había dejado su profesora sobre el escritorio.

-No puede ser -Decía mientras se revolvía los cabellos. -¿Cómo nos ha podido tocar semejante poción?

-Tampoco es para tanto Al. –Respondió su amigo.

-¿Qué es? ¿Qué pasa? –Cuestionó Rose mientras intentaba ver que ponía en aquel pergamino.

-¿No? ¿Lo tengo que leer de nuevo? –Dijo mientras tosía aclarando su voz. – La poción siguiente a preparar tiene como ingredientes. –El moreno hizo una pausa observando a Scorpius y luego a su prima. –Asfódelo cortado, tisana, semillas de anís verde, raíz de angélica, comino, hinodo, acónito y ajenjo. Si adivináis cual es y la preparáis a la perfección ganareis cincuenta puntos para vuestra casa y el honor de representar a Hogwarts en el concurso de pocionistas jóvenes de Londres. –Concluyó mientras observaba a sus compañeros. -¿Sabéis lo que significa y que poción es?

El rubio lo miró con la boca abierta y un tanto divertido.

-Si te digo la verdad… no tengo ni idea de lo que me estás hablando, el bueno en pociones eres tú, ¿no?

-Yo mejor no digo nada. –Opinó Rose cruzándose de brazos intentando hacerse la interesante.

-Por favor no hagas como si lo supieras porque no es así. –Le dijo Scorpius a la pelirroja.

-¡Oh! por Merlín… -Albus golpeó su frente con resignación interrumpiendo a sus dos compañeros. –Es… -Miró a su alrededor y observó como todos los alumnos estaban pendientes a su conversación. Se acercó a Scorpius y le susurró en su oído. –Amortentia… y no sé cómo ha podido mandar a unos alumnos semejante poción.

-¿Y has causado tanto revuelo para eso? Se fiará de nosotros.

-¿Me lo vais a decir o lo tengo que adivinar yo?

-¿No eras tan lista que ya lo sabias? –Cuestionó el rubio un tanto divertido.

-Malfoy díselo si no estaremos así toda la mañana.

-Está bien, está bien.

Scorpius se lo dijo a Rose tan bajito que se lo tuvo que repetir cuatro veces. Cuando por fin la pelirroja se enteró abrió la boca y luego rio.

-No es para tanto hombre. –Le dijo a su primo. –Eso lo hacemos con los ojos cerrados.

-Está claro que no escuchaste lo que dijo la profesora. Tendremos que hacer un análisis completo de la poción, entero, ¿me entiendes?

El rubio lo observó con una ceja alzada mientras que Rose suspiraba y asentía boquiabierta. Albus se golpeó la nariz con disimulo y Scorpius abrió los ojos desmesuradamente asintiendo. Tomando casi el mismo gesto que su compañera.

-Ahora lo entiendo, pero no es para tanto, ¿no? Piensa que al menos llevamos ventaja sobre los demás ya sabes que poción es, de seguro que todos van luego hacia la biblioteca, nosotros podremos hacerla en nuestro cuarto tienes millones de libros de pociones en alguno tendrá que estar como se hace.

-En eso el flacucho de aquí tiene razón. –Afirmó Rose mientras miraba su pluma con detenimiento. –Solo será ver como se hace y listo.

El moreno suspiró y agachó la cabeza.

-No hará falta, sé perfectamente cómo se hace, ¿o no recordáis el año pasado cuando queríais que la hiciera para que Claude y Justin se fijaran en vosotros? –Susurró. –Además es demasiado fácil para mí.

-Es verdad… lo siento, sé que te di algún que otro problema.

-Sí, y al final la hiciste para nada, nunca la llegamos a gastar… -Dijo Rose pensativa. –Creo que aún la tengo por ahí.

-No pasa nada. –Suspiró mirando hacia otro lado e intentando ignorar el dolor que sentía en el pecho. Albus aún recordaba bastante bien lo mal que lo había pasado mientras pensaba en como estaría Claude con Scorpius si al final este le daba la poción y para colmo la voz que aparecía en su cabeza no se había callado durante tres semana seguidas. –Tenemos tres semanas para que esté completa, primero necesitamos obtener todos los ingredientes.

-La profesora dijo que ella nos los daría. –Dijo Scorpius mientras sonreía.

-Perfecto, pues, ¿Qué te parece si empezamos esta tarde? Al menos para empezar a cocer el asfódelo con la tisana mientras las semillas se asientan.

-Tú mandas. –Dijo Scorpius encogiéndose de hombros.

-Aún no puedo entender por qué la profesora nos tiene que hacer esto, no pienso poner lo que huelo en un trozo de papel… -Dijo Albus más para sí mismo que para ambos.

-Yo creo… -Decía Rose mientras golpeaba su mentón y miraba a la nada.

-No te preocupes, nadie sabrá a que huele tu chica.

Albus sonrió triste y miró el pergamino mientras lo doblaba con delicadeza.

-Ni siquiera sé cómo debería de oler…

Scorpius suspiró y le palmeó el brazo mientras Albus recogía las plumas y sus respectivos tinteros. Mientras tanto, Rose miraba a su alrededor y observaba como toda la clase se levantaba de sus asientos, ¿tan pronto había pasado el tiempo?

-Te respeto y sabes que cada vez que me has dicho que querías enamorarte de alguien lo he creído y no te he preguntado nunca nada, pero créeme, no es tan bonito como lo pintan. –Le dijo el rubio a Albus mientras posaba su mano en el brazo de este.

-Si ya sé… aún me queda tu experiencia del año pasado.

-No me lo recuerdes, además eso no era nada, solo fue un capricho.

-Si ya, ¿tanto como para pedirme Amortentia? –Cuestionaba el moreno mientras abandonaba su asiento.

Scorpius suspiró y corrió hacia Albus mientras que este ya estaba pasando por la puerta de pociones. Rose seguía sentada en su asiento, recogiendo las cosas con delicadeza y muy pendiente a sus dos compañeros.

-A lo que me refiero es que; ¡el amor es una mierda! –Exclamó Scorpius alzando los brazos.

El mediano de los Potter abrazó sus libros y siguió hacia delante como si no hubiera visto nada.

-Potter, te estoy hablando, no me dejes aquí tirado.

-Tenemos que llegar a clases de Runas antiguas.

-Aún nos quedan diez minutos.

Albus casi corrió escaleras arriba y dejó a un Scorpius boquiabierto y sin saber qué hacer. Una mano fría se posó en su cuello y un escalofrío espantoso le recorrió toda la espina dorsal.

-Déjalo, no quiere que sepamos quien le gusta. –Dijo Rose mientras retiraba la mano de la delicada piel del Rubio.

-Weasley, la próxima vez metete la mano por donde te quepa.

La pelirroja rio sonoramente y recolocó su bolso en el hombro derecho.

-Malfoy, Malfoy, ¿Qué has hecho para mosquear a mi primo?

-¡Nada! –Exclamó el rubio. –No lo entiendo.

-Yo puede que sí, puede que no. –Decía mientras avanzaba acompañada de Scorpius. –Lo único que sé es que tengo un tarro de Amortentia en mi baúl.

El rubio giró tan bruscamente la cabeza que casi se cae por las escaleras.

-¿Aún lo guardas?

-Enterito. –Afirmó Rose. – Y nos va a ahorrar mucho trabajo, ya solo tendremos que esperar el tiempo estimado, para que no sea muy obvio que no la hicimos y hacer ya los análisis y listo, tendremos todo en tiempo record.

-A veces sí que eres lista. –Decía el rubio mientras giraba a la derecha dirección que había tomado su amigo unos minutos antes. –Bueno, aquí nos despedimos, en el almuerzo te quiero ver en mi mesa con el tarro de Amortentia en el bolso, ¿entendido Weasley?

-Entendido pesado. –Decía Rose mientras se perdía por el pasillo.

Scorpius viajó completamente pensativo hasta su próxima clase. Estaba dispuesto a pedirle perdón en lo que fuera que hubiese hecho a Albus. Pero cuando llegó se topó con que su amigo, no estaba en clase. El rubio se sentó silenciosamente en su asiento de siempre y esperó a que el moreno de un momento a otro apareciese. Pero no apareció durante toda la hora.


End file.
